Dark Veins (a Lukesse fanfic)
by EllieHofferson
Summary: WATTPAD FANFIC! When Jesse is the first child to grow up alongside the Order of the Stone. She's left under the care of Gabriel, the warrior. After she wakes up to the Gang's faces, they find out she's hiding a secret. She's the daughter of Soren and Isa, but her friends don't know that. No one does except the Order.
1. Prologue

Hey guys!!! It's me Ellie and I'm bringing you a new story called Dark Veins. This is a Lukesse Fanfic so if ya don't ship them then get lost!!! Lol! Just kidding people. So I hope you enjoy and comment what you think since my first MCSM story is sorta popular... I thought I'd try writing another one.

"What do I do with her? It's not safe to raise her here in Sky City."asked the Founder. She looked at her husband, a man with bright orange hair and blue eyes. "Your right Isa, I'll take her with me. She'll be safe with me and the Order."the man told his wife who was holding their daughter. Isa nodded and gave the baby girl to her husband. "Take care of her Soren, I trust you to keep a very steady eye on her."Isa firmly told Soren. Soren nodded. "I will Isa, I'll protect our daughter with my life."he said. Soren made sure he had a good grip on his baby girl before he mounted his horse and flicked the reins, leaving his wife behind in Sky City.

As Soren and his horse galloped through the cold night, they stopped so that Soren could wrap his baby girl in a warm blanket before continuing to the Order's Temple. After a while of riding through endless biomes, they finally made it to the temple, where the rest of the Order were waiting for Soren. He walked up to the door, one hand on his daughter, the other hand on the horses reins. A man in blue diamond armor opened the door for Soren. "Thank you Gabriel."Soren said giving Gabriel his horse's reins. Gabriel took them and lead the horse to the stables. Soren continued walking towards a kitchen with a long table. Sitting at the table was a man in green armor and a women in red and gold armor. "Magnus! I told you already! The dispenser doesn't belong next to TNT!"shouted the women to Magnus. He simply rolled his eyes and glared at the women. "Well, Ellie! I told you TNT belongs next whatever the heck you call that thing!"shouted Magnus. Soren slammed his hand on the table, forcing the two to stop bickering.

"STOP! You guys are adults! So quite acting like whiny two year olds and act like mature adults!"he shouted. Ellie and Magnus nodded as Magnus left the room to get an apple. Ellie stayed where she was and starred at Soren and the baby in his arms. "Is that your daughter? I heard Isa was pregnant, didn't know when she gave birth though."Ellie told him. "Yes she is, she's my little princess."Soren said smiling at his daughter. Ellie stood up and walked over to stand beside Soren. "She's so cute. Soren, you and Isa did well with her."Ellie said. Soren ran a hand though his daughter's silky black hair. The baby looked at her father with her big, dark green eyes and giggled. Soren picked her up and carried her to her new bedroom. He gently placed her down in her crib as the baby girl fell fast asleep. Soren kissed his daughter's head gently and walked out of the room but not before making sure she was safe. This is a new beginning for him, the Order and his daughter. For she is the first child to grow up alongside the Order of the Stone.

What did ya think? Good? Who is Soren and Isa's daughter? Comment who you think and the person who is right will get a shoutout on the next chapter!!

-Ellie


	2. 1 - The Secret

**Chapter 1 everyone! Shoutout to**

"Good job Jesse! You're getting better and better each day."said a man in blue armor as he put his sword on its stand. "Thanks to you Gabriel."she said putting her sword over her shoulder. He and Jesse walked to the Order's Temple where they noticed it was a little too quiet. "Okay, this isn't normal, usually Ellie and Magnus are yelling. And where is you father?"Gabriel said opening the doors and letting Jesse go ahead of him. "Soren!/Dad!"Gabriel and Jesse said in unison. "My father's not here, I wonder why."Jesse mumbled to herself. She made her way to her dad's bedroom when she noticed something sitting on his bed. Gabriel had checked the other members' bedrooms. She opened the letter and read it aloud to herself. It said this:

To whoever reads this,

I have decided to leave the Order, Ellegaard and Magnus left to start their own cities. I know Gabriel will watch my daughter. My dearest Jesse please don't read this for it contains things you don't need to know. I have been secretly helping Milo and builders go against the rules my wife has for Sky City. I just hope that she'll be fine without me and without our daughter. I am now living with some fascinating creatures called Endermen. I have been teaching the Endermen the ways of building. I hope you understand, please do not reassemble the Order.

Sincerely,

Soren, Leader of the Order of the Stone

Jesse gasped after she read the note from her father. All she wanted to do was run away from this. She grabbed the note and quickly hid as she heard the door slam open. Standing there in the doorway was Gabriel with two notes in his arms. "Ellegaard and Magnus left the Order to start their own rival cities. What about Soren?"he asked her. Jesse shook her head as she softly cried. Her father was gone because of her. "Jesse?"Gabriel asked her again. Jesse looked at him as she sighed loudly. Gabriel couldn't know she kept her dad's note that she hid inside her jacket. "He left as well."she mumbled even though Gabriel heard her as his eyes went wide from that news. Everyone in the Order left, he was the only one.

That night was hard for both Gabriel and Jesse. Gabriel kept worrying about Jesse and the Order, who left him. Jesse tossed and turned all night when eventually she was fed up with it. She decided to take a walk as Gabriel would know it as but she was running away. Before she left, she grabbed a piece of paper and quickly wrote a note for Gabriel. Jesse looked back at her bedroom as she walked into the forest.

When morning came, Gabriel woke up and made his way to Jesse's bedroom. He pushed open the door only to realize no one was there. There was a note sitting on her bed as Gabriel took it and read it. When he finished he collapsed to the ground, crying. He lost everything.

Jesse woke up to people surrounding her. "Hey how are you feeling?"asked a voice. "Can we just leave her outside with the crazy people?"a guy in green armor said. "Axel! Be nice to her! I'm sorry for Axel's rude interruption."said a girl with brown pigtails. "I'm Olivia and that's Axel."Olivia said. "Guys! Look what we found!"called a cute blonde boy with a redhead behind him. The redhead handed whatever the heck they found to Olivia. "Thanks Petra, Lukas. Nice job finding it. Where was it?"she asked them. "You will never believe where. It was at the Order's Temple."Lukas told them. Jesse wen wide eyed when she heard where they found it. "Whose the new girl?"Petra asked Jesse. Lukas spun around once Petra said that. "Huh? New girl?"he said. Jesse looked at Lukas when memories started rushing through her head causing her a massive headache. "Ugh. Where am I?"she asked them. "You're in BeaconTownMinecraftia."Lukas answered for his friends.

(Jesse's POV)

Huh, Lukas. That name, I feel like I know that name. "Lukas? Is that you?"I said to the cute blonde. He stopped dead in his tracks, that was they only time he actually heard my voice. He faced me when it took him a minute to recognize me. "Jesse? No way it's actually you."he said causing his friends to look at us like we were crazy. "Jesse! Oh man, it's great to see you after what five years."He said smiling as he hugged me. He and I were best friends growing up. My father took me into Minecraftia where I met Lukas. That was five years ago now we're teenagers.

"So about that thing you found in the Order's Temple, what was it?"I asked Lukas as he stopped walking and faced me. "Jesse I'm glad your back but I just don't know if I can tell you."He said with a sincere look painted on his face. "Thank you for telling me that, I guess I'll just go."I told him as I started walking away from Lukas. "Jesse! Wait Nevermind."he said to himself. He walked back to his friends with his head down. His friends surrounded him as they asked him question after question but the only thing on his mind was Jesse.

_No one POV_

Jesse kicked a stone out of anger as she walked through the forest. "I lost my dad and now Lukas, what's next? The Order?"she told herself but little did she know Lukas and his friends were eavesdropping her. "Why would she mention the Order? And losing them? Who is she?"Petra started asking all these questions to herself. Axel nudged her to zip it which she angrily did. Jesse sat down on a tree branch overlooking the river. "I miss them more then anything."she paused for a second. "Mom, Dad if you're listening to this then understand that I miss you now more then anything. I promise I will find you Dad and reassemble the Order because the world needs the Order, I need the Order. And I read your note Dad even though I wasn't supposed to. I learned what Mom does and where you are Dad. Jesse's coming to save you and the world."Jesse finished with a huge sigh escaping her throat. Lukas and his friends all had a look of shock on their faces except Lukas who knew that much.

"So Jesse knows the Order? How?"Olivia asked."All we know is that she's definitely hiding something."Petra said holding Miss Butter in her hands.

Hope you guys enjoyed this new chapter. I had a ton of time to myself to read and write but i had a ton of fun writing this chapter. If you have any suggestions please comment and I'll see you next time aka next chapter

Also typed this from my laptop...how did it turn out?

-Ellie


	3. 2 - To The Temple!

**I'm back with another chapter only because this story is a ton of fun to write. Also chapter title is a reference...can anyone guess where? Whoever guesses it gets a shoutout** **next chapter. But before I start, keep in mind that I may type words that are from the music I'm listening to. Hehe. Enjoy the chapter my wonderful readers, have some free cookies while you read my story.**

(Lukas's POV)

After we eavesdropped Jesse talking to herself. She walked into the treehouse staring at something in her arms. "Jesse? Are you alright?"I asked her. I felt different when I was around her and I didn't know why. Jesse quickly hid whatever she was staring at behind her back. "Jesse. What are you hiding?"Petra asked her. I saw her sigh heavily as she pulled the thing she as staring st out from behind her back. She looked down and held it out for me to read. I took it and read it, gasping at the end of it. "J-Jesse w-why? H-how?"I stuttered out of shock. My friends looked at me before I handed the note back to Jesse who hid it once more. "Alright. Explain. Now."Petra demanded me and Jesse. I looked at her as she pulled something out. It was gold and black with red, green, blue, white and dark blue around it like a circle. "Woah! It's the Order's amulet. How did you get it Jesse?"Olivia asked her. Jesse just walked outside, heading to the forest. We looked at each other before shrugging. My friends stared at me and tilted their head in the direction of Jesse. They wanted my to go after her. I waved goodbye and ran after her, the others went to the temple to relax from all of our adventures.

_Time Skip_brought to you by a fleet of flying Night Furies.

(Still Lukas's POV)

I had no clue where I was but I did know something I heard quiet sobs coming from the forest. I searched everywhere for her but I couldn't find her. I walk towards the sobs and saw Jesse sitting on the ground crying. "Jesse?"I whispered to myself. She turned to face me, eyes widen as she wiped her sleeve across her face. "What do you want Lukas?"She asked me grumpily. I sighed as I helped her up. "Jesse. Look I know that you're upset about the letter but I need you here, they need you here. You're our friend Jesse."I told her. 'You're not a friend to me Jesse, you're my crush/love'I added mentally. Jesse nodded and hugged me. I hugged her back as we broke apart and started walking towards the Temple.

(Jesse's POV)

I felt Lukas's arm wrap around me as we walked to my old home. I figured out that my new home is with Lukas and the gang. I still kept the amulet in my inventory for safe keeping and because I still didn't exactly trust my new friends just yet. It would take time but I'll learn to trust them. When we got to my old home, I felt a wave of pain crash into my skull forcing me to put my hands to my head. I saw Lukas sitting next to me underneath a tree.

 ** _(FLASHBACKS-MEMORIES-NO ONE'S POV)_**

 _"Where's my little princess?"called Soren. Little Jesse giggled at her father as she came running out. "Right here Daddy!"She yelled as Soren picked his daughter up. "Ah, good morning Soren."said Gabriel. Little Jesse laughed as she ran towards the warrior. "HI Gabriel!"she screamed running all over like a crazy child. Her father and Gabriel laughed as Little Jesse was picked up by strong arms. She squirmed, struggling to get free. "Let me go Uncle Magnus! NOW! DADDY!HELP!"she screamed causing all three men to cover their ears. Soren chuckled as soon as his ears stopped ringing, walked over and picked his daughter up._

 _"What do I do with her? It's not safe to raise her here in Sky City."asked the Founder. She looked at her husband, a man with bright orange hair and blue eyes. "Your right Isa, I'll take her with me. She'll be safe with me and the Order."the man told his wife who was holding their daughter. Isa nodded and gave the baby girl to her husband. "Take care of her Soren, I trust you to keep a very steady eye on her."Isa firmly told Soren. Soren nodded. "I will Isa, I'll protect our daughter with my life."he said. Soren made sure he had a good grip on his baby girl before he mounted his horse and flicked the reins, leaving his wife behind in Sky City._

 _ **(END OF FLASHBACKS-Jesse's POV)**_

I gasped after I witnessed all those memories. "Jesse? Are you okay?"he asked me. I nodded and the only thing that came out of my mouth was "Mom? Dad?"

 **I'm so evil...Muahahaha. Sorry about the Cliffhanger. I thought it was a good idea, next chapter will be out soon super duper sorry about the lateness of this chapter. My fault completely...been busy.**

 **-Ellie**


	4. 3 - Mom? Dad?

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter hope you enjoy!**

(Jesse's POV)

"Mom?Dad?" The minute those words left my mouth I could have sworn I saw Lukas walk back to his friends. I was gasping after I had witnessed memories of my parents. One memory was of my dad and the other one was of my mom. I still had the faintest memory of my mom not so much my dad since I pretty much grew up with him and the Order but my new friends don't know that and nor am I going to tell them. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Lukas and the gang walk back to me and glare at me like I'm hiding something. I mean I am hiding something but I'm not going to share.

"What do you want?"I asked them. They looked at each other before facing me. "Jesse you're hiding something aren't you?"Petra asked me after ten minutes of silence. Could I trust them? Can I tell them the truth? That I know the Order? That I grew up with the Order? My brain was having it's own debate like a herd of cows rammed into my head. "No. I'm not hiding anything."I told them before I ran off.

I ran and ran as fast as my legs could carry me. The minute I hit a creek, my legs gave out in exhaustion. I drank some of the water before grabbing the letter I hid from Gabriel. As I reread it, I heard a tree branch break which made me by instinct, reach for my sword. My sword meets the trespassers' neck which made him gulp in fear. His blue eyes frantically searching for his stone sword or bow. I raised an eyebrow, my sword cutting a little deeper into his neck.

"Jesse! S-Stop!"Lukas cried.

The minute he said that, he had no choice but to kiss me on the lips.

"Wow."I said smiling at him.

He grinned as he kissed me again. All thoughts that were evil disappeared when he kissed me. I knew one thing, I love Lukas. There was no denying it.

-  
 **Here's the next chapter so enjoy!**

 **-Ellie**


	5. 4 - Finding Out The Truth

**Okay, so I realized that the last chapter was super short...but don't worry, this chapter will hopefully be a little longer. I am very tempted to spoil the chapter but I'm not that mean. So...ENJOY Chapter 4!**

(Soren's POV)- bet you didn't see that one coming..did you? hehe-

"Where is she?"I demanded Gabriel. I found out she had left Gabriel last night, taking my letter that she wasn't supposed to see, with her. "I have no idea Soren. I'm guessing she left for BeaconTown, that's the only city near here."Gabriel said sharping his diamond sword. I nodded as I got my horse suited up. Gabriel noticed me getting my horse ready as he looked up from his sword. "Soren, are you sure you should do this? What if you don't come back? What will Jesse do without her father?"he said placing a hand on my shoulder.

I sighed, knowing Gabriel was right. What would Jesse do without me? I can't leave her like her mother left me with her. I heard trotting behind me as I turn around from my horse and groan. Gabriel was coming with me to find my daughter. "You know Soren, since we're going to find Jesse maybe we should get Ellie and Magnus?"the blue armored Warrior said hoping into his horse's saddle. Should we? I don't even know where they are. "You know what Gabriel, let's go find Ellegaard and Magnus."I said determinedly hoping onto my horse and following Gabriel out of his temple.

(No one's POV)

"Jesse! Hurry up! We're gonna be late for the Party!"called Olivia as she and her friends got ready. The Party had been a surprise for Jesse's Gang, though everyone called them The New Order Of The Stone, to Jesse, they weren't. She sat in her room, staring out the window, thinking to herself. "Coming!"she yelled down, getting up from her spot and stretching. After two minutes of stretching, she walked over to her closet and grabbed her outfit that Olivia and Petra had picked out for the black haired girl. Her green gaze following herself in the mirror and gasped in shock. Jesse had to admit, she looked really pretty.

"JESSE! GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE OR YOU'LL BE FACING THE ENCHANTED DELICIOUSNESS OF MISS BUTTER!" ***we all know who said that.*** "I'm coming down now!"Jesse yelled slowly creeping down the stairs. When she made it down, all eyes were on her. "Wow. Jesse, you look-"Lukas started, a blush appearing on his face. "-Amazing!"Petra exclaimed. Lukas rolled his eyes as he took Jesse's hand, causing her to blush madly. "Beautiful. I was going to say beautiful."he finished his sentence. The Gang started to Party and dance. Jesse dancing with Lukas, Olivia dancing with Axel, and Petra dancing by herself. The dancing was peaceful until the Hall doors banged open.

"Jesse?"asked a man in blue armor sitting on a horse with the same armor. Jesse gaped in shock before running up to the armored man and giving him a hug. Lukas, Petra, Axel and Olivia all looked at each other in confusion. How did she know him and whose the other person? "Gabriel! I'm so sorry I left, I know I shouldn't have."Jesse told Gabriel. He simply smiled as he took her hands and placed them in the other stranger's. Jesse's eyes looked up as she cried, hugging the stranger tightly.

The stranger hugged her back, happy to be with her. Jesse's friends had a look of shock when they heard her say Gabriel. The one question on their minds was how does Jesse know the Old Order Of The Stone?

"I missed you my little Angel."the stranger told Jesse.

 **Welp, chapter 4 everyone! Comment down below who you think the stranger is and the person who guesses right gets a shoutout next chapter!**

 **Chapter 5 will be out soon! Now this story is getting good...hehe.**

 **-Ellie**


	6. 5 - Soren's Daughter

**Hey guys! It's kinda hard to believe this story is almost done...*insert sad face emoji***? ﾟﾘﾔ?. **Anyways enjoy chapter 5 everyone! Also I'm surprised that this story has 200 reads!**? ﾟﾤﾗ? ﾟﾘﾊ? ﾟﾘﾊ? ﾟﾘﾊ **. Hehe, enjoy this chapter guys!**

—-

 _ **Previously on Dark Veins:**_

 _The stranger hugged her back, happy to be with her. Jesse's friends had a look of shock when they heard her say Gabriel. The one question on their minds was how does Jesse know the Old Order Of The Stone?_

 _"I missed you my little Angel."the stranger told Jesse._

 _"So Jesse knows the Order? How?"Olivia asked._

 _-_  
"I missed you so much. Both of you."Jesse told Gabriel and the stranger. The stranger lifted his hood he had on to reveal orange hair and blue eyes. "No way?!"Olivia said in shock. She then fainted, her friends coming to see if she's okay. After a few minutes, she woke up and walked towards Jesse, Gabriel and the stranger. "Jesse explain now? Who is the stranger beside you that you were hugging? Also, how do you know the Order?"Petra demanded Jesse as she sighed. She knew she'd have to tell sooner than later.

"I know this stranger because he's my dads friend and I know the Order because their the most famous legend, every kid knows the Order and their Famous Legend."Jesse lied. She decided that telling them the truth was the opposite of what she wanted to do. Jesse could see the look painted on her friends' faces, the looks of we're-not-buying-it catching her attention. She gave them a sheepish smile before facing the orange haired stranger and Gabriel.

"I'm sorry Dad, for leaving Gabriel all alone and for taking the letter."Jesse told her father, who smiled and just hugged her. "DAD?!"shouted her friends in unison, looks of shock and confusion planted on their faces. "Jesse, just who are you really?"asked Lukas. Jesse looked at her father, silently asking him if it's okay to tell, nodded to her saying yes. She sighed and faced the gang, who she called friends, straight in the eye. Her father and Gabriel taking a seat behind her, being there if she needs them.

"I am the daughter of Soren and Isa, Leader of the Order Of The Stone and Founder of Sky City. I was the only and first kid to grow up alongside the Order at the Order's Temple, where you guys found that thing that I still don't know what it's called nor what it is there, that's why I was shocked that you guys found something from my home. I left Gabriel after I read a letter from my father telling where he was and what he was doing, helping my Mom out in secret."Jesse smiled at Soren, who smiled back, before she continued. "I don't have any memories of my Mom and I never knew why. Dad spoiled me so much, refusing to help when Gabriel played his attacks on me. Man, that was a great time but now, Ellie left us to go be in Redstonia, Magnus left as well only to be in Boom Town. My family's getting torn apart everyday for unknown reasons and problems that even I can't stop."Jesse broke down to her knees, on the verge of crying right there.

Lukas saw this and stood up from his seat, making his way over to Jesse, who was snuggled in her Father's embrace, and hugged her tight. "Jesse your not alone anymore, I'm here, Olivia. Axel, Petra, everyone! Even your father as well, right Soren?"Lukas said, asking the person in question. Soren nodded and stood back, allowing his daughter to be hugged by the blonde boy. He smiled, thinking of what Isa would say if she saw them together.

"She'd probably ship them together, calling the ship Lukesse."Soren told Gabriel as he laughed. Gabriel blinked before grinning and laughing with his good friend. "Yeah, your right. Isa would have said that but not after kicking out butts."Gabriel commented, remembering the last time they shipped a couple together, Isa kicked their butts with her very sharp weapons. "I do not want to have a repeat of last time happening again."he said, the very thought of Isa fighting him and Soren was shivering him badly on the inside. Soren just stared at Jesse and Lukas, still hugging each other, shook his head.

"One thing's for sure, they are a cute couple."he said pointing to Jesse and Lukas. Gabriel nodding in agreement. "Yup."Gabriel told his friend.

—-

 **Welp, chapter 5 is done! So now you know a little more about Jesse's secret and Soren finding out about Lukesse...hmm, wonder how he'll react to when they actually get together and become OFFICAL! I'm not gonna spoil anything though, get yourself ready for the ultimate reaction of Lukesse! It's going to be GREAT!**? ﾟﾤﾗ? ﾟﾤﾗ? ﾟﾘﾂ

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Chapter 6 will be out soon...be ready for that! Also I was listening to the song above, FAVORITE SONG EVER, while writing this...GOOD SONG! Ahem, anyways...er...bye?**

 **-Ellie**


	7. 6 - Parents

**Okay so I just remembered something about this story that haven't mentioned, so this chapter is where the something will be mentioned. One thing guys; be aware of a shocking moment! Enjoy the chapter!**

 _Previously on Dark Veins:_

 _"She'd probably ship them together, calling the ship Lukesse."Soren told Gabriel as he laughed. Gabriel blinked before grinning and laughing with his good friend. "Yeah, your right. Isa would have said that but not after kicking out butts."Gabriel commented, remembering the last time they shipped a couple together, Isa kicked their butts with her very sharp weapons. "I do not want to have a repeat of last time happening again."he said, the very thought of Isa fighting him and Soren was shivering him badly on the inside. Soren just stared at Jesse and Lukas, still hugging each other, shook his head._

 _"One things for sure, they are a cute couple."he said pointing to Jesse and Lukas. Gabriel nodding in agreement. "Yup."Gabriel told his friend._

—

(Unknown POV) *you find out whose POV this is soon?*

I was stuck in a cell on the bottom floor at a prison called Sunshine Institutes. I've been trapped here for a long time now, 15 years to be exact. Every prisoner here, calls me Prisoner X, and I frightened everyone. Even though I couldn't place why, I mean I knew I was an Admin, before _he_ took my powers away. But what he didn't know was that I had two sons, both of which have admin powers, though they don't know that. I felt bad for leaving them with their father, who was always being nice to me, giving me food and everything. Warden was his name and even though he was a warden, he kept an eye on me, making sure I wasn't killed and that I was alright. He came here shortly after I did, leaving our sons alone with no parents. Neither of us wanted to come here, to Sunshine Institutes, a huge prison camp.

I glanced around and frowned. There was no one on this level except me. I then heard footsteps coming as I narrowed my eyes like I always do when someone comes. The person reached out and grabbed my hand, slipping a piece of bread into it. I looked up and smiled, I rarely ever smiled only when Warden was around though.

"Thanks Warden."I said taking a bite of the bread.

Warden nodded as he shuffled his feet. "No problem Prisoner X."he said smiling.

He knew not to say my name when he was here on official business, only when we were alone and together, could he call me by my actual name. I sighed and looked down, thinking about our sons.

Warden noticed me and glanced at the door, making sure no one was there, before hugging me.

"What are thinking about Xara?"Warden asked me using my actual name.

I glared at him. "Not much, just thinking about our boys and how they're holding up."I told him.

Warden sighed. "Xara, they've been without us for 15 years. How else do you think they're holding up? Growing up without either of us there."he said softly.

I frowned, I knew he was right. I'd do anything to see my sons again. I then thought of a plan and grinned.

"Warden! There you are! Let's go, Boss wants you."called a voice at the door causing Warden to jump to his feet, giving me a small smile. I watched as he left the level and me.

My plan was to escape Sunshine Institutes and go find my sons. I grinned, it was perfect. If only I had something like a key or a paper clip to unlock my cell. I needed about that one detail.

—-

(Jesse's POV)

"So Dad? You're okay with Lukas?"I asked my dad.

I was walking to a spare room with my Dad. I still couldn't believe he surprised me! Dad looked at me sincerely and smiled.

"As long as that blonde boy treats you right, I'm okay with it and I think your mother would be as well."Dad told me.

"Here we are Dad, a spare room for you and Gabriel. If that's okay?"I said as we reached the bedroom door.

 ***this is what Soren and Gabriel's bedroom looks like.***

 ** ***and there's two beds so don't get any wrong ideas!*****

"This will do Jesse. Thank you my daughter."Dad said, giving me a bear hug.

"Dad! Let go please! You're crushing my ribs!"I exclaimed.

Dad let go and chuckled to himself, opening the door, letting himself in. Before he went in, he looked at me.

"Goodnight Jesse. Sleep well Princess."he said kissing my forehead.

I gave him a hug as I left the room, walking over to my bedroom. I heard small, quiet sobs coming from the bedroom next to mine. Lukas's. I ran to the door and pushed it open, revealing the blonde boy sitting on the window bench, crying.

"Lukas? Everything okay?"I asked him, walking to him.

Lukas raised his head and shook it. "I'm fine. I just miss my parents."he mumbled.

"Lukas you talk to me, you know that right? I'm here for you."I said. "Hey Lukas? If you don't mind me asking, what happened to your parents?"I added.

Lukas looked up and gave me a little smile. "I don't mind, I was actually going to tell you tomorrow but I can tell you now."he said as I sat beside him, ready to listen.

"A year after I was born, my parents had another child, my brother. Our family was so happy that is until this guy came to our house, banging on the door. My mom went to answer it leaving me with my brother. After two hours, we didn't hear from her. My dad then got a letter by a guard of a prison, saying they had taken my mom to a prison and that she was never coming back. My dad tried to hide the letter but me and my brother read it and we both cried that night."Lukas said, looking down sadly.

"What's your brother's name and how old is he?"I asked suddenly.

Lukas shook his head, smiling. "Aiden and he's a year younger then me and you."he said.

Aiden...no way! It couldn't be him could it?

"Aiden as in the leader of the Blaze Rods?"I asked as Lukas nodded.

I couldn't believe it. Aiden, Leader of the Blaze Rods, was Lukas's younger brother.

"Anyways after a few months, my dad was taken to a prison, claiming they abused us. We then got sent to an orphanage where we got adopted by a new family. Only it didn't feel the same, my brother turned dark and evil. He tried to kill me plenty of times but failed all those times. I felt like I was the only one good, so I ran away from my adoptive family and came here, to Beacontown."Lukas said finishing his story.

"I'm sorry to hear that Lukas. I know what it's like to grow up with one parent. I grew up with my dad but I don't know how'd I cope if my dad died."I said.

Lukas sighed as he looked out the window. After a few minutes he face me.

"I know one thing, I wish my parents were here to help me fix my brother."he said. "I'm going to find them and I'm going to bring them home. With or without my friends."he added, determined to find his parents.

—

 ** **Such a long chapter! Well the something that I talked about being in this chapter...actually is in this chapter! Also can anyone guess who Xara and Warden's two sons are? Shoutout to whoever guesses correctly!****

 ** **I just realized, this story is now going into Season 2 :/ not what I wanted to happen but oh well!****

 ** **Hoped you enjoyed this chapter!****

 ** **-Ellie****


	8. 7 - The Fight

**Wooohooo! Here it is guys! Chapter 7! I can't believe how far this story has become! Well enjoy the chapter everyone!**

— **-**

(Lukas's POV)

BANG! CLASH! Were the sounds that I heard when I woke up. I couldn't tell if it was pots and pans or someone being very loud. I then heard a bedroom door slam open. I turned my head to see Jesse, looking very mad and pissed.

"AXEL! PETRA! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU TWO, YOU'RE NOT GOING TO LIVE TO SEE THE NEXT DAY!"Jesse bellowed as she stomped towards the kitchen.

Her yell ended up waking her father, Soren, as he came out of his room with a confused look on his face.

"What's going on?"he mouthed to me and I shrugged. I honestly didn't know what had gotten Jesse so mad. I was curious now for I walked into the kitchen only to see a fight break out between Jesse, Axel, and Petra. I sighed as I grabbed a cookie and ate it, watching the fight. I had my bow on me in case the fight turned ugly.

Jesse was throwing punches on Axel, leaving her wide open for Petra to come in, wielding Miss Butter. Petra grinned as she stabbed her sword into Jesse's side. Jesse gasped as she grunted in pain. After a few seconds, blackness was forming in her eyes and she collapsed. Petra's eyes widened and tried to speak, only no words came out of her mouth.

I finished my cookie when I saw Petra stab Jesse in her side. I raced forward, frozen and unsure what to do. I gulped before I decided to call Jesse's father.

"SOREN! GET over here now!"I shouted and a few minutes later I heard footsteps racing towards us.

Gabriel stopped dead in his tracks, looking at Jesse's body and the blood pooling underneath her. She remained unconscious which was good otherwise she'd be in major pain. Soren was right behind Gabriel before he too, froze in his tracks, staring at his daughter and all the blood before he ran to her.

(Soren's POV)

I ran to my daughter. All that blood was enough to get my sense turning. I looked over at Gabriel before I nodded and he ran to find a phone of some sort. My nod was the signal to call Ellegaard if anything bad happened to us. I glared at the blonde boy, he must have something to do with this! If he does then he's forbidden to see my daughter.

"Did you have something to do with this?"I demanded the blonde boy.

"No. I don't even know what got her so mad."he explained.

I sighed.

SLAM! Was the door open, revealing Ellegaard, her medical bag in her hands. She gasped when she saw Jesse. Ellie looked at me for an explanation and I looked the other way. She groaned at my response as she opened her bag, taking the necessary things out. Jesse grunted when she felt her side being wrapped. I stood beside her with the blonde boy standing across from me, looking down at Jesse.

"Don't worry Soren. She'll live, she's a strong fighter. Just like her mother."Ellie said, resting a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, strong like her mother."I muttered but smiled anyways.

"Jesse please wake up. I need you."Lukas said intertwining his hand with Jesse's limp one.

Ellie smiled. "They sure are a cute couple aren't they Soren?"she asked me.

I nodded as we walked away, leaving the couple in question alone.

We failed to notice what Lukas said next, because what he said next, where the words I was secretly hoping to hear from him.

"I love you Jesse. Please wake up"Lukas whispered to my daughter.

I smiled, knowing my daughter was in good hands. The hands of someone who loves her more then anything in the world.

"Ugh."a voice came as green eyes opened.

"JESSE! You're awake! Gods, I was so worried."Lukas said.

(Jesse's POV)

"Ugh."I said as my eyes opened.

"JESSE! You're awake! Gods, I was so worried."Lukas said, making me smile at him.

"Aww. Thanks Lukas. But next time don't be such a worrywort."I told him, lifting my arm up to punch his shoulder.

Lukas rubbed his shoulder. "Hey! What was that for?"he asked me.

I shrugged. "That's for worrying about me,"I said, before I kissed his cheek.

"And that's for everything else."I told him.

"Well then."he started to say as his hand cupped my chin.

He lifted my head so that his blue eyes were staring into my green ones.

"I love you Jesse, more then anything in the world."he said softly.

I smiled as I kissed him...

...

...

...on the lips. Everyone (Petra, Axel, Olivia, my Dad, and Gabriel) all wolf whistled and hollered loudly. We broke away from our kiss as Lukas glared at them. I stifled a laugh, it was funny to see Lukas glare at our friends and my father.

KABOOM! Was the sound of what sounded like an explosion happening outside. I ran to a window and gasped as I saw my worst nightmare come true. My side was still hurting but Gabriel had given me a healing potion, so it was healing very slowly though.

"No. It can't be."I heard my dad mutter. I looked at him with raised eyebrows.

(No one's POV) ***sorry for so many POV changes :/***

Soren ran out, Gabriel and Ellegaard following him. Lava and fire were everywhere and buildings burned to the ground. Standing in the center was a women with a man beside her. She had her arms stretched like she was the one doing it. Who is she? And how does my dad know her?

—

 **Chapter 7 is finished! Also the man and women that Soren knows isn't Xara and Warden, cuz their trapped in Sunshine Institutes. It's someone else, I thought that this story needed a bad guy so...yeah.**

 **Chapter 8 is coming soon! Be aware next chapter is gonna be tense and a lot of drama going on.**

 **-Ellie**


	9. 8 - Into The Prison

**Hey guys! Chapter 8 enjoy!**

—-

 _Previously on Dark Veins:_

 _KABOOM! Was the sound of what sounded like an explosion happening outside. I ran to a window and gasped as I saw my worst nightmare come true. My side was still hurting but Gabriel had given me a healing potion, so it was healing very slowly though._

 _"No. It can't be."I heard my dad mutter. I looked at him with raised eyebrows._

 _Soren ran out, Gabriel and Ellegaard following him. Lava and fire were everywhere and buildings burned to the ground. Standing in the center was a women with a man beside her. She had her arms stretched like she was the one doing it. Who is she? And how does my dad know her?_

(No one's POV)

Gabriel, Soren, his daughter and her friends all raced out of their home, avoiding fire and explosions. Soren went straight for the man and woman standing beside BeaconTown's gated entrance. He pulled out his stone sword as he slashed the air in front of them. The man chuckled darkly as he used his powers to pull Jesse towards him and Soren. Jesse's friends were busy getting the citizens to safety, Lukas watched with horror as he saw his girlfriend get pulled by black powers. He knew only one person in the world had powers like that, and that was the person who took both his parents away from him and Aiden.

"HEY! LET ME GO!"Jesse screamed as she was lifted higher into the air, her fear of heights getting to her.

Soren saw Lukas pull a bow as the blonde nodded, indicating for Soren to get Jesse. Soren quickly struggled to find a way up to his daughter, luckily for him, the man let her go when he got hit by one of Lukas's precise shots.

The Leader of the Order raced forwards, catching his daughter in his arms. Holding her close like he did when she was little, Jesse gave her father a hug.

(The Man's POV) ***You will find out whose POV this is by the end of the chapter.***

I set the girl down as an arrow came out of nowhere and crashed into my arm. I growled as a boy jumped down from the building he was standing on.

"You're gonna regret messing with the wrong family!"the boy shouted, his eyes glowing.

It was him. The son of the infamous Xara, the only admin who I had taken to my prison along with her husband. I laughed evilly as we circled each other, ready to fight.

(Lukas's POV)

I circled the MadMan who had taken my parents, leaving me and Aiden to be orphans. Out of nowhere a portal opens, pulling me, Jesse and Soren inside. Me and Jesse screamed as we fell, Soren stayed quiet for some reason.

"Ouch. That hurt. A lot."Jesse said, holding her side.

I walked over to her as I help her up. She thanked me, going over to Soren and helping him up.

"So where are we?"She asked me and Soren.

It was then that I glanced around, realizing where exactly we were. I looked at Jesse, a look of fear on my face. We were in the same place where my parents were trapped.

"I think we're in-"I started but got cut off by Soren.

"-Sunshine Institutes."he said finishing what I was going to say.

 **Welp, now Lukas, Jesse and Soren are at Sunshine Insituites. Comment down below what you think will happen next?**

 **Chapter 8 is now done! 9 will come soon!**

 **Also who likes my cliffhangers? Hehe.**

 **-Ellie**


	10. 9 - A Princess In The Mist

**Hey guys! Chapter 9 everyone! Hope you enjoy!**

— **-**

 _Previously on Dark Veins:_  
 _It was then that I glanced around, realizing where exactly we were. I looked at Jesse, a look of fear on my face. We were in the same place where my parents were trapped._

 _"I think we're in-"I started but got cut off by Soren._

 _"-Sunshine Institutes."he said finishing what I was going to say._

 _—_ _-_

(Xara's POV)

I thought I had a plan, turns out my plan resulted in one of the guards getting into trouble. I think his name was Bigbst4tz2 no wait! It's Anthony I believe. Anyways, he had a cookie with him and that's apparently banned from Sunshine Institutes. I was starting to hate this place even more. Warden came sometimes and we enjoyed each other's company expect he would always get called, leaving me alone to rot in my cell.

Except instead of Warden to visit me, it was someone else. Someone with orange hair and gray eyes.

 ***A/N: does Soren have gray eyes? :/***

I just sat there and stared at the man as he ushered a girl and boy around the same age inside. The girl had long black hair and one-of-a-kind eyes, green. The boy standing next to her, holding the girl's hand had blonde hair and blue eyes. I couldn't believe my eyes as I looked at the boy with curiosity.

"Could it be? After all these years, how is this possible?"I muttered, smiling softly at the boy, who smiled back.

 ***A/N: anyone get the reference?***

"Lukas? I can't believe your here. How did you get here?"I asked him. I was positive that it was Lukas, my son.

Lukas sheepishly rubbed his neck nervously. "I'm here Mom. You won't believe how we got here."he told me.

I grinned, there was a lot of things I didn't believe in. "Oh yeah? Try me."I said, challenging him to tell me.

"Romeo pulled a portal on us, pulling all three of us in."Lukas said.

I growled when I heard the name Romeo, for he was the one who trapped me, my husband and now my son and his friends? I then remembered that I saw my son and the girl hold hands.

"Lukas? Who's this lovely lady?"I asked, smirking on the inside. I had guessed she was his girlfriend but I wanted to hear it from Lukas.

Lukas smiled, holding the girl's hand tighter. "Mom, this is Jesse. Jesse this is my mom, Xara."he introduced the black beauty beside him.

My eyes widen. "Jesse? As in Princess Jesse of Sky City? Daughter of Queen Isa?"I asked her.

"Wait! What? I'm no Princess, I'm just a normal girl who grew up with the Order. What's wrong with that?"Jesse said not believing me.

"Jesse, you are a Princess. The Princess of Sky City."said a man who was standing at the doorway.

How long has he been standing there and how did I not notice him?

"How long have you been standing there?"I asked him. It was then did I get a good look at the man. His orange hair being recognizable.

"Soren?! What. Are. You. Doing. Here?"I growled, I honestly didn't like Soren for particular reasons.

(No one's POV)

Lukas and Jesse looked at each other as their parents - Xara, Lukas's mom - and - Soren, Jesse's dad - fought. The door banged open revealing a person walking in.

"Hey Xara! You in here?"called a voice that made Xara jump in shock. She then grinned and punched Soren in his stomach.

"Warden. Good to see you! Oh yeah I have someone who wants to see you."Xara told her husband, Warden as they walked over to Lukas and Jesse.

Warden's eyes widened when he was face to face with his eldest son. He immediately hugged the blonde boy who hugged him back.

"Dad I want you to meet Jesse, my girl...crush...friend! Friend, whose a girl."he stuttered. Warden looked at him with a smug smile.

"If you say so son. But I have a feeling there's more to it then friends."Warden told his son. "By the way, where's your brother Lukas? Aren't you supposed to be watching him?"he asked Lukas, who chuckled lightly.

"Well uh you see, Aiden may or may not have left to be the leader of our rival gang. The Blaze Rods, formerly known as the Ocelots before they kicked me out for joining Jesse's gang."Lukas explained to his parents about why Aiden wasn't there.

Warden looked at Xara when he heard the name Jesse and she nodded, indicating whatever he was thinking was true.

"Your highness."he said, bowing to Jesse, who looked in confusion at her father.

Soren looked down. "It's time you knew the truth my daughter. The real truth."he told Jesse, who blinked.

"The truth? What about the truth?"she asked her father, sitting down beside him.

Lukas and his parents joined in, wanting to hear the truth that Soren and Isa had been hiding from their daughter for years. Lukas sitting by Jesse, holding her hand as Jesse leaned on him, resting her head on his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her waist, before motioning to Soren to start.

—-

 **Welp! Chapter 9 everyone! The story that Soren is about to tell will be heard next chapter! Also thank you to everyone who adds this story to their reading lists! I'm so happy to hear people actually like this story!**

 **Chapter 10 will be out by tomorrow hopefully! I try to update this story everyday at least...or when I get a chance because let's face it! This story is so good and fun to write!**

 **Er...enough rambling Ellie. You need to write the next chapter not be rambling off.**

 **True. Okay then, Bye readers!**

 **-Ellie**


	11. 10 - Secret Abilities?

**Hey guy! Man, 10 chapters already! *phew* only however many I decide...darn. Just kidding guys! I love this story so much and I wrote it! Lol! Anyways chapter 10 everyone! Enjoy!**

— **-**

 _Previously on Dark Veins:_

 _"Jesse, you are a Princess. The Princess of Sky City."said a man who was standing at the doorway._

 _"Your highness."he said, bowing to Jesse, who looked in confusion at her father._

 _Soren looked down. "It's time you knew the truth my daughter. The real truth."he told Jesse, who blinked._

 _"The truth? What about the truth?"she asked her father, sitting down beside him._

 _Lukas and his parents joined in, wanting to hear the truth that Soren and Isa had been hiding from their daughter for years. Lukas sitting by Jesse, holding her hand as Jesse leaned on him, resting her head on his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her waist, before motioning to Soren to start._

 _—_ _-_

(No one's POV)

 _ **FLASHBACK:**_

 _ **"I'm pleased to introduce to you, your heir to the throne, Princess Jesse!"bellowed the King of Sky City.**_

 _ **The King handed the young princess to her mother, the Queen. Isa took a firm hold of her 5 year old daughter as she grasped her husband's arm, walking down the long staircase. When the Royal Family reaches the bottom, where a family of horses were saddled and ready to go.**_

 _—_ _ **-time skip, Jesse is now 8 years old—**_

 _ **When the Royal Family were about to leave on a Family Trip to Minecraftia, they were greeted by a young boy about 6 years old. His light green eyes staring at the 8 year old princess in the Queen's arms. He then smirked as he started to throw eggs everywhere, causing mobs to appear wreaking the beautiful city. Isa ran to protect her people while Soren grabbed a sword from a nearby guard and ran to help his wife. Jesse just sat there thinking about the boy who started it all.**_

 _—_

 _ **END OF FLASHBACK**_

"That can't be all Dad. There's gotta be more. I just know it."Jesse begged her father.

Soren looked at his daughter. "I'm afraid not Jesse. Your mother and I hid the truth from you because we thought you weren't ready to know."he told her.

"I don't believe it. I'm a Princess, an actual Princess. This is a lot to take in right now."Jesse said, standing up and walking to the flowing lava nearby.

She sat down, staring at the lava unsure about everything that she was told. She didn't believe the story her father told her even though she probably was supposed to believe it. She didn't.

Lukas stared after her retreating form and sighed heavily. He glanced at his parents as they simply pointed to follow her. Lukas stood up, a look of determination on his face as he ran after the princess, grabbing his bow that was lying on the ground along the way.

As he walked through the prison he soon saw Jesse, playing with her hands. He walked up and stood behind a tier, watching Jesse play with her hands. She was creating little flickers of something when she heard people sneak up behind her. Lukas saw this and instinctively whipped out his bow, ready to fire.

Jesse slowly stood up, her eyes closed as she created a ball of purple energy in her hand. She made the ball explode as she threw it at the guards that had sneaked up on her.

Lukas's eyes widen as he stopped dead in his tracks. When Jesse opened her eyes, they weren't the normal green they were supposed to be. Her eyes were now purple slits like a cat or a dragon. Could Jesse be a hybrid? She has to be part of an animal but what animal?

When Jesse finished her act of killing all the guards, she glanced around until her eyes met Lukas's. Forest green meeting blazing blue. Lukas cleared his throat, not sure what to say after her little stunt or act she played.

"Jesse."he started. "What are you?"Lukas said fearfully.

He didn't know what to think of her anymore, like could he still trust her?

"Lukas, I don't know. I didn't even know I killed them, how did I kill them?"she asked him.

"You threw purple balls of energy into their hearts, killing them instantly."Lukas told her.

"Maybe my dad knows why I'm like this all of a sudden. Let's go ask him like right now."Jesse said, running off to where their parents were.

Lukas blinked before he ran after her. Eventually they made it back to their parents as both of them breathed heavily from all the running.

"Dad,"Jesse started. "I don't know how this happened but apparently my eyes turned into purple slits and I killed a bunch of guards just by throwing purple balls of energy into their hearts, do you know why this is happening to me?"she explained to her father.

Soren had a look of worry and fear on his face. He knew that sometime this would happen to his child. He told Isa when Jesse was a baby about it and she responded by telling him that their daughter was going to keep it under control and not use it for bad.

"Jesse my daughter, there is something else that you don't know and it involves the truth about the Order."Soren told his daughter.

—-

 **Chapter 10 is done! 11 will be out soon! For those of you who know the truth about the Order, can you guys guess what kind of powers Jesse has or what animal she's a hybrid of? Whoever guesses correctly or comes close of the actual answer gets a shout-out next chapter!**

 **Hoped you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **-Ellie**


	12. 11 - The Ultimate Block

**Hey guys! Chapter 11 everyone! Also just an fyi for you...this story is on if you want to go check it out.**

 **Enjoy the chapter guys!**

 _Previously on Dark Veins:_

 _"Dad,"Jesse started. "I don't know how this happened but apparently my eyes turned into purple slits and I killed a bunch of guards just by throwing purple balls of energy into their hearts, do you know why this is happening to me?"she explained to her father._

 _Soren had a look of worry and fear on his face. He knew that sometime this would happen to his child. He told Isa when Jesse was a baby about it and she responded by telling him that their daughter was going to keep it under control and not use it for bad._

 _"Jesse my daughter, there is something else that you don't know and it involves the truth about the Order."Soren told his daughter._

(Jesse's POV)

"The truth? Dad, there's something that I don't know about the Order isn't there?"I asked him as he nodded.

"Yes there is."he said, looking down in shame. "You know how we defeated the Ender Dragon and became legends right? Well.."he said before an old man wearing a green robe appeared out of nowhere.

"To think after all these years you'd tell them the truth? Look, my Wither plan obviously backfired."the man in the green robe said, glaring at my dad.

I looked at him only to find him gone.

"He's up to something."I muttered to myself.

-Meanwhile, on the second floor of Sunshine Institutes-

(No one's POV)

Soren looked down as he drew his anger into his voice.

"We used that damned Command Block!"he shouted as everyone looked at him in fear and disbelief.

CRACK! Was the sound of the Order's amulet dropping. Jesse stood there, holding what remained to be the last part of the amulet in her hands, her eyes never leaving her father.

"You lied."she whispered. "You lied."she said a bit louder.

"YOU LIED TO EVERYONE!"Jesse shouted, anger building up inside of her.

"I-I..."For once in his life, Soren had no words to say.

"Save it. I don't want to hear it dad."Jesse retorted, the word "dad" coming out bitter.

She didn't know what to think anymore for the people she looked up to, lied to her and the whole word. That got her thinking. _What would her mother say when she heard the lies her father had been serving up the world._

"Why not say the truth Soren. The thing we've been hiding all these years! Just say it!"retorted the green robed man with the black hair and beard.

"After all, we tried to hide it Soren. Look at where it got us! Hmm! The entire world not knowing about the truth."he said, still glaring at Soren.

Soren looked down.

-  
 **Chapter 11 guys! Hoped you enjoyed it! Also super sorry about the short chapter. I just didn't know what else to add...so I thought I'd end it there.**

 **Can anyone guess who the green robed man with black hair and beard is? Comment down below and as usual, whoever guesses right gets a shoutout** **next chapter.**

 **Next chapter is in the works and should be out soon! XD.**

 **-Ellie**


	13. 12 - The Hidden Admin

**Hey guys! Chapter 12 everyone! Enjoy!**

 _Previously on Dark Veins:_

 _She didn't know what to think of anymore for the people she looked up to, lied to her and the whole world. That got her thinking. What wiuld her mother say when she heard the lies her father had been severing up the world._

 _"Why not say the truth Soren. The thing we've been hiding all these years! Just say it!"retorted the green robed man with the black hair and beard._

 _"After all, we tried to hide it Soren. Look at where it got us! Hmm! The entire world not knowing about the truth."he said, still glaring at Soren._

 _Soren looked down._

(No one's POV)

"Wow. The great builder of worlds is speechless once again. Bravo Soren bravo."said the robbed man, Ivor as he gave Soren a sarcastic clap.

The builder of worlds and leader of the Order of the Stone glared at Ivor as he looked down. He couldn't face his daughter, his friends, and especially the world just yet. Not after the biggest lie in history was spilled; the once famous and legendary heroes had used the command block to kill the Ender Dragon.

"Shut up Ivor."Soren said, shoving Ivor out of the way.

As Soren and Ivor fought, shooting words at each other, Xara was busy.

The former Admin was staring at a map of Sunshine Institutes, trying to figure out the way out of the impossible prison. She was interrupted by a voice, startling her from her work. She glared at the voice, her frown turning into a gentle smile.

"What are you doing here all alone mom?"asked her eldest son, Lukas.

She quickly covered up the map before turning to Lukas.

"Nothing!"Xara told her son, papers were seen from underneath her hand.

Lukas grinned. "Really? Because those papers totally are hidden."he added.

"It's nothing son, just go back to your girlfriend and do whatever the heck you were doing."Xara said, gently shooing her son away from the papers.

He stopped midway. "Ugh, losing weight. Falling!"he said 'accidentally' falling onto his mother, who struggled to get him off her.

"Son, your crushing my ribs! My ribs and I need air!"she exclaimed loudly.

Lukas laughed and stepped off his mother, helping her up.

He then noticed a picture on the wall of her cell, where they currently were, as he turned to Xara. His blue eyes still gazing at the picture.

"Mom,"Lukas started. "Who's in this picture hanging on the wall? They look familiar."he added.

Xara sighed and moved closer to the picture, closing her eyes and reopened get them before facing her eldest son.

"That's because it's me, your father and you when you were a baby."she said.

Lukas squinted his eyes, reading the words above the family picture.

"The Hidden Admin. Huh? Why is that there?"he asked Xara.

His mother stood up and walked over to the other side, staring at the flowing lava.

"Because Lukas, you are the Hidden Admin."she said turning around and looking at Lukas, who's eyes widened.

"I'm an Admin? Wow."Lukas said, not believing it at all.

He looked at his mother. "Can I tell Jesse at least?"he asked her.

Xara shook her head. "No. No one can know. At least for now."she said.

Lukas hanged his head down. He wanted to at least tell Jesse but founding out he couldn't was like cheating on Jesse with his brother. He shivered at the thought of his brother kissing Jesse. Besides Jess wouldn't do that would she? Nah, her heart belonged to him and him only.

Unbeknownst to Lukas, Xara had pushed him out and he was walking self consciously to the others. He only found out where he was after banging his nose into Jesse's back. She turned around and giggled.

"Oh my gosh Lukas! Did you seriously just walk self consciously into my back without looking?"Jesse asked her boyfriend.

He rubbed his nose. "Um no?"he said but it turned into a question.

Jesse gave Lukas a worried look before she took his hand, leading him to where shouting was heard.

"I wasn't the one that said we used that damned command block! You see Soren because of that move, EVERYONE HATES US NOW!"shouted Ivor.

"I HAD TO! IT WAS THE ONLY WAY!"Soren shouted, causing Jesse to look at him with wide eyes.

Soren gulped. He didn't mean for his daughter to hear that. He didn't even know she was there until now.

"Jesse. I can explain."Soren pleaded his only daughter.

Jesse held a hand up, the one that wasn't intertwined with Lukas's. She glared at her father.

"Nothing can change the fact that YOU LIED! And only way? WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT WAS THE ONLY WAY?!"Jesse screamed at her father.

She pulled out that last remaining part of the amulet, holding it up so her father and Ivor could see.

"This,"she started to speak."this is what you guys were. A legend that everyone believed in including me. Growing up with the Order wasn't easy but you, dad, made it easier. You, Gabe, Ellie and Magnus all gave me the Amulet. You told me to keep it Incase you ever broke apart. Well! Guess what? That's exactly what happened! You guys all broke apart!"Jesse said, tears forming in her beautiful green eyes.

"What happened to the Order? What happened to my father that was supposed to be there for me? Hmm, what happened to him!"Jesse shouted bitterly at her father.

She then said the one thing no one thought she would say.

"I can't be the daughter of someone who lies to his family. I'm done with you Soren! I don't want to be your daughter anymore! Goodbye Soren."Jesse said to her now ex father.

Jesse then stormed out of the prison cell in anger. Everyone stared at her retreating form as Lukas glared at Soren.

"Look at what you've done Soren. Are you happy, you just lost your daughter and to be honest, I can see why she did leave you."Lukas growled at Soren.

"Your a monster who lies to everyone."he added as he ran after Jesse.

Chapter 12 is complete! Things are really getting heated now since Jesse left her father and shouted at him as well. Next chapter is where Jesse learns yet another secret, this time a good one.

Hoped you enjoyed this chapter! 13 will be out soon! Also thank you guys for all the reads on this story! You guys are AWESOME! And thank you for the 51 followers as well! XD.

-Ellie


	14. 13 - My Mom Works For Them!

Hey guys! Welcome back to another chapter of Dark Veins! Also as I said before this story is on but there's only chapters 1-5 including the Prologue. XD sorry guys but I update on here more. Anyways! Onwards with the Arrow! Oops I mean Onwards with Dark Veins! Heh. Sorry.

Previously on Dark Veins:

She then said the one thing no one thought she would say.

"I can't be the daughter of someone who lies to his family. I'm done with you Soren! I don't want to be your daughter anymore! Goodbye Soren."Jesse said to her now ex father.

Jesse then stormed out of the prison cell in anger. Everyone stared at her retreating form as Lukas glared at Soren.

"Look at what you've done Soren. Are you happy, you just lost your daughter and to be honest, I can see why she did leave you."Lukas growled at Soren.

"Your a monster who lies to everyone."he added as he ran after Jesse.

(Jesse's POV)

As I ran around the prison, trying to find a way out, I tripped on what I thought was a foot turned out it was three people dressed in weird outfits.

I reached for my sword, failing to forget that my sword was taken from me the minute I entered Sunshine Institutes. I groaned as I grabbed a stick that was lying in the ground and held it in front of me like a sword.

"Who are you? And how did you get here?"I asked them. My stick sword still in front of me.

One of the people laughed, shooting a dart in my direction. As I tried to dodge it, the dart planted itself in my neck as my vision turned black.

(No one's POV)

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU SOREN! IF I DON'T THEN I'M PRETTY SURE ISA WILL!"bellowed Xara.

That one line didn't explain how much rage everyone had at Soren and the Order. Lukas went after Jesse only returning 6 hours later.

"Mom."he said, his hands on his legs as he panted. "Jesse's missing. I couldn't find her anywhere."Lukas said as everyone's eyes widened.

"What? My daughter is missing! This is all your fault Blond Guy. If you weren't going out with my daughter then maybe she would still be here!"Soren shouted at Lukas, purposely forgetting his name.

Lukas gave Soren a death glare.

"WELL MAYBE IF YOU DIDN'T LIE TO EVERYONE, SHE WOULD STILL BE HERE AND NOT RAGING HER HEAD AT YOU! SOME FATHER YOU ARE, LYING TO YOUR OWN DAUGHTER. That's wrong and sick. Families are supposed to be honest to each other not-"Lukas shouted in rage before getting cut off by someone.

"-lie. Soren, Soren, Soren. If you want your well I guess she's now your ex-daughter back then tell me where she is and I'll give the girl back. Though, I can't guarantee she won't be hurt. Ooh, what fun will that be."said the voice as she peered out of the cell's wall.

Soren got a good look before gulping in fear. He knew who she was because his wife worked with her.

"I can tell you remember me Soren. Good. For this is the last time I ask nicely, otherwise,"She said revealing a little mirror that showed Jesse sitting in the middle of a dungeon, shackles around her wrists and legs. Her eyes were closed indicating she was still out.

The girl smirked. "Now give me the location of Isa or your girl goes bye bye!"she said as she gave an evil laugh.

Soren sighed. It was either tell the location of his wife or witness his daughter get hurt, something he vowed never to see. The only other option was the better plan.

"You want Isa's location, fight me for it."Soren declared.

The girl looked at him with a confused smile.

"Or are you too much of a coward Mevia!"Soren retorted back.

Mevia growled. "Fine. You want a fight, let's fight big boy!"she said.

Everyone watched in horror as Soren and Mevia fought. After 6 rounds of fighting nonstop, Soren's knees gave out as he slumped into darkness. Mevia grinned, she had gotten the information she wanted before she 'POOF!' herself out.

It was around 9:00 at night when Soren opened his eyes, looking around for someone. His eyes landed on Xara as he grunted sitting up.

"Xara, what happened?"he asked the former admin.

Xara sighed, sitting on the floor beside his cot. "You and some blue haired chick were fighting for Isa's location."she told him as Lukas came in.

Xara then stood up and brushed herself off. He took the seat his mother was in before staring at the ground.

"Look Soren,"Lukas said. "I'm sorry for yelling at you. I had no right to do that but I guess since Jesse's gone, I'm starting to loose myself. I guess that's what love does to you isn't it?"he finished, looking Soren in the eye.

Soren nodded and smiled.

CRACK! Was the sound that woke Jesse up. She glanced around her surroundings before settling in the realization that she was in a cell of some sort. She felt her leg hurt and sting as she looked down. There was blood all over her leg and pooling underneath her. Her green gaze landed on a knife that was sitting no more then a few mere inches away from where she was. She reached her arm out, desperately trying to grab at it. Eventually it landed in her hand. Flipping it over, studying it, Jesse could see ruins embedded into the knife. Slowly she read the ruins aloud.

"Whoever holds this knife is granted unbelievable strength and speed."Jesse read aloud.

"Huh? What does that mean?"she whispered to herself.

"Hello Jesse. Glad to see your awake. Time to start talking."called Mevia as she entered the room.

"Who are you?"Jesse asked once more.

Mevia smirked. "Why we know Isa and how she left your dad to raise you."Mevia said as her coworkers came in.

"Your mom works for us. As in, Hadrian, Otto and Mevia. The Old Builders."Hadrian told Jesse.

"We also know that you are Princess Jesse of Sky City."Otto said.

Jesse's eyes widened.

Chapter 13 is done! Man, now things are getting good. What do you think about it so far? Good? Bad? So so? Also play the song whenever you feel like, I just think it fits the ending pretty good.

Hehe. XD. Anyways 14 will be out soon! Hoped you enjoyed chapter 14!

-Ellie


	15. 14 - Ancient Ruins

**Whooo hoooo! Chapter 14 everyone! Man this story is really coming around! Lol. Anyways enjoy the chapter!**

 _Previously on Dark Veins:_

 _"Who are you?"Jesse asked once more._

 _Mevia smirked. "Why we know Isa and how she left your dad to raise you."Mevia said as her coworkers came in._

 _"Your mom works for us. As in, Hadrian, Otto and Mevia. The Old Builders."Hadrian told Jesse._

 _"We also know that you are Princess Jesse of Sky City."Otto said._

 _Jesse's eyes widened._

(Unknown POV)

WOOSH! Was the beautiful sound of my arrow hitting its target. My good friend, Xara, had called me up and told me to come here. To be honest, I didn't know where here was but I was about to find out. I snapped my bow shut as I walked up to a prison. Geez, Xara seriously. A prison.

"Xara?"I called out as I wondered around the prison trying to find the former admin.

"In here!"rang her voice, I followed her voice.

"Geez Xara, seriously a prison?"I asked her jokingly.

The blonde boy with blue eyes looked at me weird. Xara gave him a small smile, was that her husband?

"James, this is Lukas, my son. Lukas this is James, my associate."Xara said introducing the blond boy to me.

Ah, so she had a son wow. Didn't see that coming.

"Thanks for the help James. I really appreciate it, we all do." Xara said.

"No problem. Anything for a friend."I replied, toying around with one of my arrows.

(No one's POV)

Lukas gave his mother something, it was a piece of paper that had ruins written on it. Xara tried to read the ruins, keyword...tried. After a few minutes of trying to decipher the ruins, she flipped the book and threw it across the cell.

"Were those ancient ruins Mom?"Lukas asked his mom while getting a good look at the ruins.

The ruins were in a language nobody spoke. Which meant that Xara couldn't read the ruins. The former admin growled lowly before the cell's door opened, revealing Soren, all beat up. Xara's face turned from angry to confusion and disbelief.

She turned to Soren, placing some ice she had found on his wounds.

"Soren."Xara retorted. "What happened to you? How did you get these bruises?"she asked the Leader of the Order.

Soren looked down.

"I found Jesse but when I tried to get to her, I got beat up."Soren explained.

It was only then that Soren noticed James standing beside Xara.

"Who's he? How did he get here?"asked Soren in confusion.

"His name is James and I asked him to come and help us out. He is a very excellent archer."Xara replied, seeming proud of something.

Lukas was the only one who processed what Soren said.

"Wait? You found Jesse?! Well, where is she?!"he shouted in happiness.

Soren digged into his pockets and pulled out a letter, handing it over to Lukas. As Lukas read the letter, he gasped as he turned it over, there were the same ruins that his mom was trying to read.

"Soren? What kind of language is this?"Lukas asked.

Soren looked down and sighed.

"It's called French."he said causing everyone to look at him with wide eyes.

"French. The language is FLIPPING FRENCH!"roared Xara in anger.

She was angry at the fact that the reason she couldn't read the ruins was because they were written in French. She growled to herself as Lukas and James looked over at her with worried looks.

"Is she okay?"Soren asked worried about Xara. "I know none of us speak French but Isa did, which could mean that Jesse can as well."he added quickly, avoiding Xara's death glare pointed towards him.

Xara continued to glare at Soren as Lukas and James practiced their archery, it was something to pass the boredom. After a few minutes of glaring, Xara took out one of her hidden knifes and chucked it Soren. He ducked just in the nick of time, the knife burying itself into the wall of the cell. He glared at her as she simply laughed.

"Glad to see your awake again. We thought you'd never wake up."called Mevia as she walked into the room, Otto and Hadrian behind her.

Green eyes looked up with anger flashing though them. As much as she wanted to leave, Jesse knew she couldn't. Even though, she had no idea where she was.

"Where am I?"Jesse asked bluntly.

Mevia growled as Otto stepped up. He stood in front of the raven haired girl and kneeled down so he was at Jesse's level.

"You are at our base of operations. Though, you might know it as Champion City."Otto explained.

Jesse's eyes widen when she heard the location of where she was at. Though one question ran thorough her mind, How did she get out of the Prison? Jesse was silent as she heard Otto and Hadrian talking about her punishment.

"So how are we going to punish her? I'm thinking a nice good whipping. What about you guys?"said Mevia as she cracked her knuckles.

"Either poisoning her or stabbing her is what I'm thinking of."Otto said as Mevia grinned.

"Ooh me likey."Mevia commented.

 ***A/N: Anyone get the reference?***

Hadrian was thinking until he came up with the perfect punishment.

"I got one. We kidnap her friends and put them in our obsidien prison. Then we do both of your ideas in front of Jesse's friends!"Hadrian gave an evil laugh.

Jesse couldn't believe her ears as her face said one thing.

'Help me please!'she thought.

 **Wow boy is it just me or do I feel bad for writing this? As in the Jesse being kidnapped and held captive part.**

 **Yeah, I feel a little bad but its action that makes the story more interesting. So yeah...**

 **Chapter 15 will be out soon! XD. Hoped you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **-Ellie**


	16. 15 - I Love Her

Hey guys! Chapter 15 everyone! Hope you enjoy!

Previously on Dark Veins:

"Either poisoning her or stabbing her is what I'm thinking of."Otto said as Mevia grinned.

"Ooh me likey."Mevia commented.

Hadrian was thinking until he came up with the perfect punishment.

"I got one. We kidnap her friends and put them in our obsidian prison. Then we do both of your ideas in front of Jesse's friends!"Hadrian gave an evil laugh.

Jesse couldn't believe her ears as her face said one thing.

'Help me please!'she thought.

(No One's POV)

"I hate this. I hate it so much!"exclaimed Xara in obvious frustration.

"Where's the cookies!"Lukas randomly shouted.

Xara, Soren and James all looked at him with concern before Xara started laughing. She knew that was so Lukas when he would get awoken from slumber. Lukas glared at his mom a tiny smile forming on his face.

"Okay that was random."James commented as Soren nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, and?"Lukas questioned the archer.

James held his hands up in defense and walked over to where lava was flowing. Soren fished out a picture of his family, tracing his hand across it, and sighed heavily.

"So what are we going to do with the ancient ruins? Or did we forget about them?"Lukas suddenly asked, remembering the ruins his mom was trying to read.

Xara punched the metal bars of the cell, not looking up at all. "I don't care."she growled, still very angry at the reason why she couldn't read the ruins.

Lukas hummed. "Okay, fine. But the minute we get out of here, I'm going to rescue Jesse. Whether you join me or not. I don't care."he shot back the last three words at Xara, who rolled her eyes.

James walked over to where Lukas was sitting, staring at a picture of the raven haired girl, and sighed. Placing his bow down beside him, he looked at Lukas.

"Can I ask you something?"James asked Lukas.

Lukas nodded. "Yeah, what is it?"he said.

"How did you and the raven-haired girl in the picture meet?"he asked curious as to how the two met.

Lukas's face turned red as he quickly hid the picture of Jesse. Soren and Xara looked at each other as the two adults laughed at Lukas's reaction.

"Uh...um...well..uh..."Lukas stuttered, his face still a beet red.

"Now I'm curious. How did your daughter meet my son?"Xara asked Soren, who was standing next to her as they watched James pester Lukas for the answer.

"After the attack on Sky City, Isa told me to take Jesse and flee. So I did but when we got here, I saw my old friends; Gabriel, Ellegaard, and Magnus. They heard about Isa and me becoming parents but then they saw Jesse in my arms. I assigned Gabriel to be Jesse's guardian and the rest of them would help him if he needed it. I left to go help Isa and I don't know what happened after I left. But I do remember leaving a note for Gabriel, I wonder what happened to that note."Soren explained.

Xara was fast asleep forcing Soren to kick her shin. She then bolted awake.

"I want ice cream!"she shouted randomly.

Soren laughed. "Like mother, like son I suppose?"he said.

Xara glared at him but ended up laughing her head off as Soren tickled her.

"STOP! Bahaha STop bahahaha please!"Xara said while laughing.

Lukas and James came up to the couple. Blue eyes widening as Lukas saw Jesse's ex-father tickling his mother. James cleared his throat.

"Um are you done having fun?"he asked teasingly.

Lukas had no words for what he saw and he fumbled with the thing in his hands, dropping it by accident. It was another clue to Jesse's location that him and James had found while searching the prison.

"Uh...here you go..um"Lukas stumbled with his words as he gave Soren the clue.

After a few minutes of silence, Soren glanced up from the clue and gulped. His former daughter was being held by the worst people ever; Hadrian, Mevia, and Otto. He still couldn't believe his wife was working for monsters like them. If only Isa knew they had kidnapped their daughter and were threatening her.

"What is it?"Lukas asked clearly worried for Jesse.

Xara rolled her eyes. "Don't be such a worry-wart son, I'm sure we'll rescue her after all, she's your girlfriend!"she said.

Lukas's face was once more a beet red.

"MOM! She's not my girlfriend! We're just friends."he said, struggling to cover his red face.

Xara smirked. "Oh yes because why else would you worry? Is it because you love her?"she said, covering her mouth from laughing.

"Oh my gosh, you love her. MY SON LOVES JESSE!"Xara screamed.

"NO! Well maybe. Yes. No. Yes. No."Lukas struggled to find an answer so he went by lying, not saying exactly how he felt about Jesse.

To be honest, Lukas did indeed love Jesse but he didn't know how to tell his mother or Jesse for that matter. He thought that lying to her might solve that problem for now at least, until they rescue Jesse.

"I can't believe Lukas loves Jesse! I mean sure I saw the signs but I didn't think about it."Soren said not believing the fact that Lukas loves Jesse.

Xara on the other hand, was giggling like the fangirl she secretly was.

"LUKESSE 4EVER!"Xara shouted running around in pure joy.

Lukas groaned. "Mom. Seriously?"he shook his head, not bothering to hide the smile that was forming on his face.

Xara grinned. "Yup!"was the only word she said before she continued her pure joy dance.

Soren quickly made his way over to Lukas, forcing the blond boy to sit down. Lukas was still looking at his mother dancing around in joy.

"What happened after I left?"he asked suddenly, Lukas looked at him and sighed.

Even though he didn't know the full story, he knew bits and pieces from what Jesse told him.

"I don't know everything but I know bits and pieces. I honestly don't know what happened before Jesse met us but she was very weary of trusting us. It must have been my face that made her trust us because the minute she saw my face, she knew who I was."Lukas explained.

Wow chapter 15! 16 is the big one! Get ready for the break out! Also I wrote this chapter in like 1 hour..wow.

16 will be out soon.

-Ellie


	17. 16 - Goodbye Sunshine Institutes

**Wow 16 chapters! WhoooHooo! Anyways, exciting chapter meaning a tons of stuff happening! Enjoy!**

 _Previously on Dark Veins:_

Lukas groaned. "Mom. Seriously?"he shook his head, not bothering to hide the smile that was forming on his face.

Xara grinned. "Yup!"was the only word she said before she continued her pure joy dance.

Soren quickly made his way over to Lukas, forcing the blond boy to sit down. Lukas was still looking at his mother dancing around in joy.

"What happened after I left?"he asked suddenly, Lukas looked at him and sighed.

Even though he didn't know the full story, he knew bits and pieces from what Jesse told him.

"I don't know everything but I know bits and pieces. I honestly don't know what happened before Jesse met us but she was very weary of trusting us. It must have been my face that made her trust us because the minute she saw my face, she knew who I was."Lukas explained.

(No One's POV)

When Jesse heard what Hadrian, Mevia, and Otto had in store for her friends for her so-called punishment, she couldn't believe her ears.

"You're never going to find them."Jesse growled lowly.

Otto just stared at her while Mevia and Hadrian laughed at her comment.

"You think we are never going to find your friends. Well, you've got another thing coming."Mevia told her.

SLASH! Was the sound of a whip slashing her arm. Jesse grunted as she felt the tip of the whip slash her right arm. She could hear laughing in the background as the whip made itself slash its owner.

'Please help me Lukas.'Jesse thought as she received more whippings on her body.

—

"So let me get this straight, Jesse remembered you just by looking at your face?"Xara questioned.

Lukas nodded. "Yup, that's about the gist of it."he said.

"How? How did you know her?"James asked Lukas.

"Because,"Lukas looked at his mom, who nodded to him. "I met her years ago. We were going on a walk around the city and since she was new to town, I thought I'd give her a tour. Days later Aiden found us and told Jesse that he loved her and wanted her to be his forever."Lukas explained.

Xara hummed. "That's how you two lovebirds met? Interesting."she said.

"Maybe you could make babies!"Xara added, not helping herself to make her ship happen.

Lukas glared at his mom after he yelled "Mom! We are just friends!"

Xara laughed. She then got wacked in the face by a pillow that was sitting next to her bed.

Her face then turned into a sinister smile. She picked up the pillow that was thrown at her and chucked it at her son, who ducked. The pillow went flying into the back of Soren's head.

Xara struggled to contain her laughter. Lukas struggling as well, ended up breaking down and laughing. Soren, having picked up on the laughter, turned around and glared. He ripped the pillow apart and threw it into the lava.

"No! Not my favorite pillow!"said Xara heartbroken.

She lunged at Soren.

"You murder! You killed an innocent fluffy pillow!"Xara screamed at the leader of the Order.

Soren gulped as he yet again dodged another hit to his heart.

"I understand you hate me Xara."he said.

"No shit sherlock! Of course I hate you! You killed an innocent fluffy pillow!"she yelled angrily.

Xara ran after Soren, who fled the room, with a knife she had found in her right hand.

Lukas sat back, think about two things. Jesse and his mom's chase with Soren. A thought then came to him.

"Are we ever going to leave this horrid place?"he asked aloud.

James caught what he said and sat down beside the blond.

"I hope so. This place is boring as hell itself."James commented.

Lukas perked up. "Hell? Wait, you've been to hell? Since when?"he asked in confusion.

"Yup. It's about 10 times worst then this place. It's a very dark and creepy place. Don't go there for a vacation."James explained.

"On second thought. Maybe you should. I hear it's a great place for a vacay."said James sarcastically.

"Maybe my mom and Soren should go there."Lukas mumbled to himself.

James laughed. Seconds later, Lukas joined in. The two were laughing for 4 hours straight until Xara came back with no knife in her hands. Soren trudging behind her with a knife in his shoulder.

James noted the knife in Soren's shoulder as he looked to Xara for an explanation.

"He threatened my pillow! The little shitface got what he deserved."Xara said with a grin on her face.

Lukas poked Soren's shoulder - the uninjured one - and grinned. He wanted to test how fast other people's reflexes were. Why not start now?

"Hey guys? What's that?"James asked as a giant enderman appeared.

Xara gasped in shock as she ran towards the giant enderman, hugging him.

"ENDER! You're here?! Boy am l glad to see you!"she shouted in joy.

Ender gave her an enderman smile as he picked her up, wrapping his giant arms around her.

Lukas, Soren, and James all looked bewildered.

"Oh! Ender here is gonna give us a ride outta here! Let's go people!"Xara shouted in joy.

Ender scooped Xara and Lukas in one arm and James and Soren in the other. He then walked out as a Dragon started blowing up the prison. Satisfied she did her job well, the dragon flapped her wings and flew after Ender.

Falling from 57 feet in the air was Xara, Lukas, Soren, and James. Xara was whooping and hollering in pure happiness. Lukas however, pulled out his bow and drew an arrow. He let the arrow go as he parkoured his way down, firing arrows along the way.

Soren gulped. He had no idea how to get down. He looked over to his right and saw Lukas parkouring his way down with arrows. He then looked over to his left and saw Xara screaming in joy. He looked above him as an arrow came dashing to his head.

"Hey! The nearly killed me!"he shouted to the golden archer.

James laughed. "Whoops! My bad. I guess my arrows just missed! Sorry!"he called aloud.

"Not!"he muttered to himself as he continued to go down the way Lukas was.

Lukas remembered something as he looked at his mom.

"Hey mom?"he asked over the wind.

Xara looked up. "Yes?"she asked, sitting casually in the sky.

"I-nevermind mom. See you at the bottom!"he yelled, deciding now wasn't a good time to ask her about something.

Xara shrugged.

Wow! Exciting chapter! Now they are in the Sky! Freefalling actually! XD. Anyways, the part about the pillow...was AWESOME AND funny to write! Seriously, I was laughing in my head while writing it. I kinda imagine Xara saying that lol...😂

Chapter 17 will be out soon!

-Ellie


	18. 17 - We're Falling Out Of The Sky

**Hey guys! Chapter 17 everyone! Enjoy!** **Btw, listen to the song above when you feel like it. It's a good song from a good movie! XD.**

 _Preiously on Dark Veins:_

 _"Not!"he muttered to himself as he continued to go down the way Lukas was._

 _Lukas remembered something as he looked at his mom._

 _"Hey mom?"he asked over the wind._

 _Xara looked up. "Yes?"she asked, sitting casually in the sky._

 _"I-nevermind mom. See you at the bottom!"he yelled, deciding now wasn't a good time to ask her about something._

 _Xara shrugged._

(No one's POV)

Crash! Was the sound you could hear from miles. Xara winced as she watched Soren literally fall to the ground. She walked over to him.

"That was a fabulous fall! You should do that again!"Xara said sarcastically.

Whoosh! Went an arrow flying aimed for her head. She ducked and it hit Soren in the arm.

"Ow. Must you always try to hurt me either physically or mentally?"Soren questioned himself.

Xara bursted out laughing. Her laughs were so loud that it made nearby animals want to die. James looked at Lukas and pointed to the laughing Xara. Lukas sighed as he walked up to his mom. He picked up a rock that was lying nearby and threw it at her.

Xara blinked. "Oooooo. That hurt a but. What did you do that for? It's not like I was killing animals with my laughter. *scoffs* Omg you think I did. Wow. Just wow."she said.

Lukas and James exchanged looks. James stepped up.

"You're right Xara. Like your laughter could kill animals. Am I right Lukas?"James lied, winking at Lukas.

Lukas caught on to the partial lie and smiled.

"Yeah totally."he said.

"Haha! See I told you I can't kill animals with laughter! It's impossible!"Xara yelled.

 _'Jesse please help me!'_

Her arm stung with long lasting pain from the horrid whip. Jesse slowly opened her eyes as she looked around.

"Glad your awake. We managed to find your precious friends."Mevia said.

"It turns out, they weren't even on the world. They were underneath the world in a place called Sunshine Institutes."Otto told Jesse.

What? Her mind thought no words.

"Don't worry Hadrian found them and is planning on hurting them especially the blond guy. You love him don't you?"Mevia said getting right into Jesse's face.

She resisted the urge to slap Mevia so hard as she narrowed her green eyes.

Mevia laughed. "What's the blond guy's name again? Oh, yeah. Lukas."she said, giving Jesse an evil sinister smile.

Green eyes widened as they frantically searched for a way out of the room. Jesse saw, out of the corner of her eye, an escape route. A way out of here and to Lukas. She grinned silently as Otto stepped up to her.

He swiftly and silently gave her a key as she looked up at him, confusion painted on her face.

"What are you doing? Why are you helping me?"she asked him as she untied her hands.

She got to work untying her legs as Otto sighed. As soon as her legs were free, she stood up, walking wobbly towards Otto.

"I helped you because I see a lot of me inside you. Your a warrior who's weapon is her friends. Go to your friends Jesse, they miss you."he said, pulling something out from his pockets.

"I want you to have this Jesse. "Otto said as he handed her a blue and yellow glowing book. "This is the Atlas, it should guide you home. Just say where you wanna go and the Atlas will do the rest."he added, giving her a small smile.

"Thank you Otto. For everything."Jesse said.

That was the last time Otto would see Jesse for she was on an adventure to find her friends. The only problem she encountered was how.

She pulled out the Atlas as she traced her finger across it.

 ***A/N: Play the music now.***

Jesse looked up and saw stars in the night sky. It had turned night a few minutes ago and she could hear mobs spawning. Jesse found a dirt hut and decided to spend the night there. She kept her sword out just in case mobs came for her.

"Why can't I sleep?"Jesse muttered to herself.

She stood up and walked over to the window. Leaning her arm against it, Jesse stared at the stars in the beautiful night sky.

 ***A/N: Stop music now.***

"I promise Lukas. I'll find you and others soon."she said to herself.

"Who's Lukas?"asked a voice.

Jesse jumped.

 **Cliffhanger! Sorry. Last day of school for me so I'll update a lot today! Chapter 18 will be out in a few hours!**

 **Hoped you enjoyed the chapter and listen to the song. I thought it would fit the chapter!**

 **-Ellie**


	19. 18 - Atlas, Lead Me Home

**Hey guys! Chapter 18 everyone! Enjoy!** **Also, pic above is what Glacier looks like.**

 _Previously on Dark Veins:_

 _"Why can't I sleep?"Jesse muttered to herself._

 _She stood up and walked over to the window. Leaning her arm against it, Jesse stared at the stars in the beautiful night sky._

 _"I promise Lukas. I'll find you and others soon."she said to herself._

 _"Who's Lukas?"asked a voice._

 _Jesse jumped._

(No one's POV)

"Ah! Who are you?"Jesse asked, still recovering from her scare.

"So...who's Lukas?"the voice asked Jesse again.

"Oh! He's this really cute boy with super soft blond hair and his eyes. Oh, his eyes. They are the most beautiful shade of blue and their dreamy. He's also hot and amazing and hot and super and amazing and-"Jesse rambled on about Lukas but got cut off by the voice.

"Stop saying hot and amazing!"the voice yelled, obviously annoyed.

"I can't help it! He is hot and a-maze-ing!"Jesse said, a dreamy look on her face.

"Anywho, the Atlas you have can get you home. Just believe in the book. Tootaloo!"the voice said as it disappeared.

"Bye? Huh, that was weird. I never got her name. How do I know it's a girl maybe it's a boy in a girl disguise."Jesse muttered as she walked out of the hut, since it was day.

She walked on and on until she reached a temple. Jesse thought the temple looked familiar but she couldn't place it. She pulled out the amulet only to have it swiped away by a black eagle.

"Hey! Give that back! It's mine!"Jesse shouted as she ran after the flying eagle with the amulet.

The eagle stopped when Jesse broke down crying. He folded his wings as he nudged the amulet closer to Jesse. Jesse looked up, her eyes red from crying, and saw the amulet sitting there on the ground just inches from where she was sitting. She went to grab it as a coo was heard. Her head whipped around, she swore she felt her hair wack her face. There sitting be the amulet was the black eagle that took off with it.

Jesse sighed and buried her head with her arms. How does this happen? How does she, The Great and Powerful Jesse, manage to lose the amulet? She scoffed.

"Thank you for bringing it back to me."she said as she grabbed the amulet.

She felt the amulet twitch a bit as the eagle landed on the amulet, his big, bright blue eyes gazing into her green ones.

"Woah! I wonder why the amulet is glowing. I don't suppose you know do you?"Jesse knew it was useless to ask a bird much less the bird that kidnapped the amulet but it was worth a try.

The ender colored eagle shook his head as if saying no. Jesse groaned.

"I guess you need a name huh?"Jesse asked the night eagle as he nodded his bird head.

Jesse thought for a moment before she came up with the perfect name.

"How about Onyx?"she asked as the eagle stayed quiet for a minute before he nodded his head.

Late that night, Jesse came back after hunting food and Onyx flew behind only landing on her shoulder when the two came up to the hut.

"Here you go bud. Eat. You need it."she said as she placed some food - a dead rat - on the floor for Onyx.

Onyx shook his head. As much as he wanted to eat, he couldn't not since she was crying herself to sleep and that worried him.

"Why aren't you eating Onyx?"Jesse asked the black eagle.

Onyx flew up into her face and gestured with his wing to the bowl of food on the ground. It took a minute for Jesse to figure out what he was saying.

"Oh! Your worried about me aren't you boy?"Jesse said as Onyx nodded his black head.

"That's why you won't eat isn't it."she realized as Onyx once again nodded his head.

Jesse smiled as she patted his head. After a few moments she fell asleep, Onyx fast asleep next to her.

KABOOM! Was the sound that woke Jesse up. She rubbed her tired eyes as she stood up, lightly brushing herself off. Onyx woke up shortly after hearing another kaboom that frightened him.

The thing that was making the kabooms ended up being a dragon, the same dragon that followed Ender out of the prison. She bowed her head to Jesse and curled up around the girl.

"Your a dragon. Wow. Never thought I'd have a real life dragon! This is so cool!"Jesse exclaimed.

The dragon turned her head to Jesse and noticed the black eagle next to her. She slowly stood up and paddled over to the eagle where she bowed her head, nudging the little eagle. Onyx flew up and onto the dragon's head.

"Do I have to name you too?"she groaned.

The dragon shook her head, indicating she already had a name. The dragon took a tree branch that was nearby and started writing ruins. She wrote her name in ruins so that Jesse could understand what her name was.

"'My name is Glacier.'"Jesse translated.

"Glacier. That's a pretty name."she told the blue and white dragon.

Glacier nodded her head and laid back down, letting her ice tail wrap around Jesse's legs.

"This changes everything."Jesse said, realizing this would change everything she thought.

 **Wow! 18 chapters already! Yes I know the last chapter and this one are mostly about Jesse but I wanted you guys to see what's happening to Jesse.**

 **Right now she has Onyx and Glacier, do you guys think she should get more animals?**

 **-Ellie**


	20. 19 - Potato Catch

**Hey guys! Chapter 19 everyone! Enjoy!**

 _Previously on Dark Veins:_

 _The dragon shook her head, indicating she already had a name. The dragon took a tree branch that was nearby and started writing ruins. She wrote her name in ruins so that Jesse could understand what her name was._

 _"'My name is Glacier.'"Jesse translated._

 _"Glacier. That's a pretty name."she told the blue and white dragon._

 _Glacier nodded her head and laid back down, letting her ice tail wrap around Jesse's legs._

 _"This changes everything."Jesse said, realizing this would change everything she thought._

(No one's POV)

James was patching Soren's injured shoulder up when Xara knocked on the door to the hut they had made last night.

"Come in."James said, not bothering to look up as he continued to patch up Soren.

Xara walked in and set the basket of food on the table. She got to work taking out potatoes, apples, mushrooms, a cake she stole from a witch after splashing her with a potion of poison, and buckets of water. Lukas came in and raised a brow, setting his bow on his bed before walking over to his mom.

"Mom, how did you get all this food?"Lukas asked Xara as he picked a potato and tossed it the air, catching it.

Xara quickly grabbed the potato out of Lukas's hands and set it on the counter beside the sink, where she rinsed it off.

"Geez Xara. Don't need to be all paranoid."James remarked, patting Soren's shoulder to let the old man know he was done.

"Yes I do! Nobody else will make the food so that leaves me!"Xara shouted in annoyance.

As Xara worked on making food, Lukas headed out to the forest nearby. He grabbed his bow on the way out, saying bye to his mom shortly after.

"Wait! Lukas! You aren't leaving me with mister killer here are you?!"Xara exclaimed in shock.

"Yup! Sorry mom! See you later!"Lukas called.

Xara sighed frustrated. She stomped back to the kitchen and sliced the potato angrily.

Lukas was walking back and forth, obviously lost. He didn't know where he was until he heard a shout and a scream. Lukas ran after, gasping at who caused it.

"Petra?!"Lukas said in shock.

—-

 **Ouch super short chapter sorry guys! Petra's back and in the story! Also cliffhanger! XD, I love doing cliffhangers especially if I need to end the chapter and go do something but I could keep writing...:/ anyways! Chapter 20 will be out tomorrow morning!**

 **Guess how Petra was able to find Lukas and Jesse isn't. Comment down below your guess!**

 **-Ellie**


	21. 20 - Fight The Past

**Hey guys! Chapter 20 everyone! Wow! Enjoy the chapter!**

 _Previously on Dark Veins:_

 _As Xara worked on making food, Lukas headed out to the forest nearby. He grabbed his bow on the way out, saying bye to his mom shortly after._

 _"Wait! Lukas! You aren't leaving me with mister killer here are you?!"Xara exclaimed in shock._

 _"Yup! Sorry mom! See you later!"Lukas called._

 _Xara sighed frustrated. She stomped back to the kitchen and sliced the potato angrily._

 _Lukas was walking back and forth, obviously lost. He didn't know where he was until he heard a shout and a scream. Lukas ran after, gasping at who caused it._

 _"Petra?!"Lukas said in shock._

(No one's POV)

* **Flashback, two years ago***

 _"Have fun Petra! We'll be waiting for you here."Jesse said, hugging Petra._

 _"Enjoy your adventure Petra. I hope you have fun."Lukas said smiling._

 _Petra waved one last time before she walked past the gates guarding BeaconTown. That was the last time she saw Lukas and Jesse for she was on the adventure of a lifetime. She was shaken out of her thoughts by Jack, her idol and friend._

 _"You good there Petra? Nurm wants to move on."Jack, a guy with brown hair and an eyepatch, said wrapping an arm around Petra's shoulders._

 _Petra nodded. "Yeah I'm good."she told him._

 _She picked up Miss Butter, which was laying on the ground in front of the redhead. The group of three walked on, heading to the Guided Isles._

 _Guided Isles was a group of islands she had found by mistake a while ago with the others. She had found out she was the daughter of the chief of Guided Isles when she was with her friends. Petra was happy she would get to see her father and her twin sister and brother, May and Julio._

 _"We're here. This place is awesome!"Jack exclaimed, running ahead of Petra and Nurm._

 _"Nehh!"Nurm said, glaring at Jack._

 _Petra laughed. "I gotta agree with Nurm here. Wait for us!"she said as she ran after Jack, Nurm following her._

 _"Wow."Jack said._

 _"I raise your wow and turn it into woah."Petra remarked in awe._

 _She, Jack and Nurm were walking up to the castle when an explosion came and blew up half the castle. Petra dropped Miss Butter as a hand flew up to her mouth, covering it in shock._

 _"No. NO! DAD! MAY! JULIO! No."Petra broke down crying._

 _Jack walked up from behind her and hugged her tight, letting her tears fall onto his shoulder. Nurm came and joined in on the hug. Jack then had an idea that he figured Petra would like._

 _"Petra, we can go see if there's any survivors if you want."Jack told her his idea._

 _Petra looked up, wiping her tears as she picked up Miss Butter. Determination filled her head._

 _"That's a good idea. I just need to know if their alive."Petra said as she walked forwards, heading to the castle._

 _Inside the castle looked like a hurricane came and whipped through it like a doll. Fire and burns were everywhere, every piece of furniture was destroyed._

 _"Hey Petra! Look at that."Jack said as he pointed to a damaged throne._

 _Petra ran up to it, tracing her fingers on it. Her brown eyes looked frantically everywhere trying to find bodies._

 _"Nehh!"Nurm said, standing beside a body._

 _Jack and Petra ran over as Jack check the body's vitals. He looked up at Petra and shook his head._

 _"No."came barely a whisper from Petra._

 _"I need to find May and Julio. Stay here with my dad!"Petra ordered Jack and Nurm as she ran off to a direction of the castle._

 _Out of the corner of her eye, she saw two bodies. One moving, lifting a beam off of the other. Petra ran towards them._

 _"Julio!"she called as she recognized the body lifting a beam._

 _Julio looked up and nodded, sweat pouring off his head. His brown eyes closed as he lifted the beam higher._

 _"Peets! Can you get under and get May out?"Julio asked his sister, who nodded and set Miss Butter down._

 _Petra climbed under the beam as she grabbed a firm hold of May before crawling back out. She set May down gently as Julio let the beam fall, running to his sisters._

 _"May! Don't you die on me like mom did!"Julio shouted as he did chest compressions, his sister wasn't breathing._

 _Petra bit her lip. "And dad."she whispered._

 _Brown eyes looked up. "What? Dad's gone?"Julio asked her._

 _Petra nodded shyly, remembering she left Jack and Nurm by his body._

 _Sharp breaths were heard as May sat up, looking at her twin. Julio smiled and helped her stand up. She stood shakily, brushing her brown hair out of her face. Her blue eyes gazed around and stared at Petra, who was staring at the floor._

 _"PETRA?!"May asked shocked._

 ***Flashback ends***

"Petra?!"Lukas said in shock.

Petra shifted around on her feet, resting Miss Butter on her shoulder.

"Sup Lukas."she said cool.

"I can't believe your here! I'm glad to see you again."he said, giving her a hug.

Petra hugged him back.

"Woah! Petra?"Soren called walking up to the two.

"Soren. Nice to see you again."she gritted through her teeth.

She hated Soren and Ivor the most. They worked on Project Witherstorm which killed thousands of people including her mom.

"Who's that?"she asked noticing the purple haired women standing behind Lukas with a basket of potatoes. "And why does she have a basket of potatoes? Are you cooking something 'cuz I sure am hungry!"she added.

Lukas laughed and took a potato out of his Mom's basket as he walked over to Petra. He tossed the potato to the redhead, who caught it and ate it in one bite.

"So what's next?"she smirked.

Lukas took out something from his pocket. Jesse's note.

"First of all, that women with the potatoes is my mom, Xara. Second of all, here. It's from Jesse."Lukas explained in one breath.

 _'He found his mom? Since when? Last time I checked he didn't know where she was nor talked about her. What happened while I was away?'Petra thought._

The redhead decided to play it cool and not ask questions. "Nice to meet you Xara. I'm Petra. Petra Swordson."she introduced herself, drawing Miss Butter in the process.

Lukas handed her the note as she raised an eyebrow. It was then that she noticed Jesse wasn't among them.

"Where's Jesse?"she asked, seeing sad looks all around.

"She's not dead is she?"Petra begged. That was the last thing she wanted.

She let out a breath when Lukas shook his head.

"No, we don't know."he said.

"What do you mean you don't know?"Petra demanded an answer.

Lukas sighed. "We don't know where she is Petra!"he shouted, almost on the verge of breaking down.

Petra sat there, dropping Miss Butter as a clang was heard.

"Oh."she whispered.

Lukas glared at her. "OH. That's all you say is oh!? Ugh! You're impossible!"he yelled, grabbing his bow in anger.

—-

 **Oooh we're coming close to an end! I can't believe this story has come so far! Expect chapter 21 to be out within a few hours! Yay! Petra's back and alive and not dead! XD.**

 **Don't worry Lukas will find Jesse just give it time! Also, I have a surprise for you all. You will hear it when this story is finished! Trust me, your gonna love it if you love this book!**

 **-Ellie**


	22. 21 - No Way Out

**Hey guys! New chapter! Enjoy! I love this song so much it reminds me of Lukas and Jesse! Play the song when Lukas sees Jesse again. *hint: later in the chapter***

 _Previously on Dark Veins:_

 _"No, we don't know."he said._

 _"What do you mean you don't know?"Petra demanded an answer._

 _Lukas sighed. "We don't know where she is Petra!"he shouted, almost on the verge of breaking down._

 _Petra sat there, dropping Miss Butter as a clang was heard._

 _"Oh."she whispered._

 _Lukas glared at her. "OH. That's all you say is oh!? Ugh! You're impossible!"he yelled, grabbing his bow in anger._

(No one's POV)

"Wakey wakey eggs and bakey!"called Glacier as she stretched her wings out.

She padded over to the sleeping Jesse and Onyx, gently nuzzling them. Onyx woke up to a giant ice face, he grunted and flew off to a branch, settling down there.

"No! Lukas!"Jesse screamed suddenly.

She ended up startling Glacier and Onyx who made their way over to her. Onyx landed on her shoulder and Glacier laid down, resting her ice head on Jesse's lap.

"Sorry you two. I didn't mean to wake you guys up."Jesse muttered.

 ***A/N: watch at 3:48, that's what Glacier's doing.***

Glacier stood up and went to get a branch in her mouth. Using her mouth to write in the sand, she wrote:

"'That's okay! We are here for you Jesse. No matter what.'"Jess translated the ruins.

Jesse smiled. "Thanks Glacier."she thanked her ice dragon.

Onyx butted in, wanting more attention. "You too Onyx."Jesse said.

—

Wack! Wack! Was the sound of trees hitting Lukas's face. He swore at every one of them.

 ***A/N: watch at 0:24, that's what is happening to Lukas at every tree...XD***

He could feel his face turn beet red at every tree slap.

"Stupid trees. Some people manage to loose an animal, no. Not me, I manage to loose an entire person!"Lukas muttered to himself, slapping the rock nearby.

"Ow! Geez.l"he said, holding his sore hand.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a dragon talking to another dragon.

 _'Woah! I thought dragons didn't exist! Man, this is so flipping cool!'Lukas thought._

He quietly and swiftly walked over to the two dragons. The bigger one was purple with yellow and red eyes. The baby one was orange with brown and green eyes. Lukas had no words to say.

"Who are you human?"the purple dragon asked.

"I'm Lukas Stone. Nice to meet you."he said, introducing himself.

"IM CARMEL!"the baby dragon shouted.

Lukas smiled. "Nice to meet you Carmel."he said as he patted the baby dragon's head.

"Who's your friend Carmel?"asked a girl as she walked up to Carmel and tossed her a fish.

She then walked up to the purple one and gave her two fishes.

"There you go girl. Eat up"she said, patting the purple one's side.

"I'm Ashlynn Heart."the girl said, holding a hand out for Lukas to shake.

"Nice to meet you Ashlynn, I'm Lukas Stone."Lukas said smugly, grinning.

Ashlynn nodded, brushing her black hair from her face. "You as well."she said as she set the basket of fish down.

The purple dragon immediately dashed for the fish, spilling some for Carmel as well.

THUMP! Was the sound of someone falling. Lukas and Ashlynn ran into the forest, following the thump noises. Carmel and her mom followed after the two. They came to a clearing where an ice dragon was sleeping.

Ashlynn crept up to the ice dragon and slowly touched it. The ice dragon woke up, her eyes slits as she roared.

"Woah! Glacier it's okay, I'm here girl."called a girl with black hair.

She placed a hand on Glacier's head, calming the angry ice dragon. A black bird came swooping in and landed on the girl's shoulder.

"Who are you and who's the dragon?"Ashlynn asked, her blue eyes piercing the girl.

Green eyes stared at Lukas with shock.

"L-Lukas?"The girl asked softly.

Lukas recognized the voice as he dropped his bow and hugged the girl.

"I missed you Jesse. So much."he whispered to Jesse.

Ashlynn broke the two apart by dragging Lukas off of her.

"Lukas stop. She's a stranger. Remember we don't talk to strangers."she said bitterly.

Carmel stared at Glacier before crashing into Jesse, licking her face.

"Stop! Haha! That tickles!"Jesse said in between laughs.

Carmel stopped and went to Lukas, licking his face with slobber. Jesse stiffened a giggle. Glacier did her dragon laugh, Onyx did his eagle laugh.

"You know that doesn't wash out!"Lukas said, flicking slobber off him.

The slobber landed on Ashlynn, who growled.

"LUKAS STONE! STOP THIS RIGHT NOW! You don't even know her! So why are you talking to her?!"Ashlynn screamed, jabbing a finger at Lukas.

Lukas moved her finger off him as he walked to Jesse, standing next to her.

"I know her because she's my friend. You aren't, your just a bitch who doesn't are about anyone."he said smugly.

Jesse looked at him. "Stone?"she asked.

"That's my last name, Stone."he said not understanding why she was asking.

Jesse shook her head. "I know that but isn't that the billionaire family?"she asked.

Lukas nodded. "Aren't you from a billionaire family too?"he asked her, forgetting she was Royal.

Jesse smirked. "Yes but my family rules Sky City as King and Queen. You forgot that didn't you."she said smugly.

Blue eyes widened. "I did. Sorry Jesse. So your a Royal? Wow."he said in disbelief.

"I'm Jessica Queen, Princess of Sky City, daughter of Queen Isa and King Soren." Jesse retorted.

Ashlynn's eyes twitched.

 _'That was why he liked her, because she was a princess. Seriously? I swear Lukas Stone will pay for that. I will break him and Princess Jessica apart. Even if it kills me.'Ash_ lynn thought as she smirked.

"So Princess Jessica. What's next?"Ashlynn asked sweetly.

Jesse face turned into a growl. "Don't call me Jessica!"she shouted.

"We have to find Soren and the others, that's what's next."Lukas replied.

—-

 **Woohooo! Ashlynn is being a bad girl, trying to break up Lukesse?! Nice try girly, but you ain't breaking up my otp! *glares at Ashlynn***

 **And yes, I put How to Train Your Dragon clips...I love that movie! One of my favorites! XD!**

 **Anyways, chapter 22 will be out soon!**

 **-Ellie**


	23. 22 - Reunion

**...hey guys! Chapter 22 everyone! Enjoy!**

 _Previously on Dark Veins:_

 _"I'm Jessica Queen, Princess of Sky City, daughter of Queen Isa and King Soren." Jesse retorted._

 _Ashlynn's eyes twitched._

 _'That was why he liked her, because she was a princess. Seriously? I swear Lukas Stone will pay for that. I will break him and Princess Jessica apart. Even if it kills me.'Ashlynn thought as she smirked._

 _"So Princess Jessica. What's next?"Ashlynn asked sweetly._

 _Jesse face turned into a growl. "Don't call me Jessica!"she shouted._

 _"We have to find Soren and the others, that's what's next."Lukas replied._

(No one's POV)

"Where's Lukas?"James asked, noting to himself that the blond guy wasn't there.

The Golden Archer looked at Xara for an explanation. The former admin shrugged.

"How the hell am I supposed to know? My son literally just took his bow and left!"she shouted in rage.

James held his hands up in defense. "Don't need to get angry at me, geez. I'm just asking."he said as he gave Xara a straight face.

Xara rolled her eyes. "Well I suppose it's better then mister killer over here."she said, jabbing a finger at Soren.

"It was one time! Xara!"Soren defended himself, well, at least tried to.

Petra raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"What happened to make you hate Soren? I mean, I do too but that's because he did something that I'll never forgive him for."Petra said, looking at Xara.

"He murdered an innocent fluffy pillow! The little shitface got what he deserved. He can go jump in a hole and we cover it with dirt and take out a sword and stab him and-"she got cut off by all the shocked looks everyone gave her.

 ***A/N: Imagine Xara is in Lukas's spot. I love this part...best part in story mode ever! XD! And Ivor's face omg! It's so funny!***

 ***#ivorandlukasaresavages***

"Woah, I know we hate Soren but man, Xara seriously?"James said in shock.

Xara rubbed her neck sheepishly. "Heh, sorry. Got carried away there."she said.

Petra shook her head, smiling.

"Like mother, like son. Lukas said something similar to that when we were at Sky City helping Isa out. Aiden and the Blaze Rods got into so much trouble by her, we were so happy he was gone from our lives."Petra rambled on, Soren catching what she said.

"Isa."Soren whispered.

Xara, having extreme hearing, heard him and smiled. Even though she was and at him for killing a pillow, she was happy Isa was alive.

Petra then realized she said to much. "Oops, heh. Sorry Soren, I forgot."she said as she rubbed her neck.

"Aiden. What did he do this time?"Xara sighed heavily.

He was the one son who managed to get into trouble way to often. While she loved both her sons, she always favored Lukas. He was always the good one, helping out everyone. Xara admired that about her eldest son.

"You know how he and Lukas were apart of a group called the Ocelots. Well, Aiden kicked Lukas out when he joined us shortly after Project Witherstorm started. Aiden then renamed the Ocelots to the Blaze Rods and became the leader, hating Jesse to death. If he could kill her, he would've done so a long time ago. After the Sky City Incident, he was punished by Isa, Queen of Sky City, and sent away to prison there. Lukas actually said something similar to what you said earlier about Soren, about Aiden and we all stood there with shocked faces. If there's one thing I don't know, it's how the heck Aiden and Lukas knew each other."Petra explained.

Xara was on the verge to collapse but stayed strong.

"Good to know my sons hated each other. Charming."she said the last part sarcastically.

Petra blinked. "Your sons? YOU'RE AIDEN'S MOM?!"she yelled loudly.

Soren had to cover his ears as did James. Petra stood there in shock.

"Wait so that means Lukas and Aiden know each other because their brothers? Wow."she replied.

James went to comfort Petra as Soren hesitated to comfort Xara but a glare from James told him so. He comforted Xara by hugging her.

"Thank you Soren."she whispered.

Soren nodded. "No problem Xara, anything for a friend."he remarked.

—

"Are we there yet?"asked Ashlynn for the millionth time.

Jesse groaned and Lukas facepalmed. "No!"they said in unison.

They looked at each other and blushed.

"Will you quit asking every flipping HOUR!"Jesse screamed in frustration.

Glacier nudged Jesse in her arm as Jesse placed a hand, calming down.

"Jess it's okay. We're almost there."Lukas squinted his eyes.

He could see his mom being comforted by Jesse's dad, he glanced at Jesse. Jesse saw what he was staring at and growled. The trio and the dragons trudged forward. Onyx flapping his black wings above Jesse's head.

Lukas walked up to his mom and Soren, clearing his throat.

"Mom."he said while Ashlynn gave him a dirty look.

"Soren."Jesse said bitterly.

Xara stood up and immediately hugged her eldest son, pushing Soren away from her. Soren stared at Jesse before he hung his head down in shame.

"Jessica, let me explain please?"he pleaded his daughter.

She held a hand up. "Never Soren. I recall telling you that I'm done. With you."she said lowly.

Petra's ears perked up when she heard Jesse's voice.

"Jesse! Is that you?"she asked as she stood up and walked over to Jesse.

Jesse saw her and smiled. "Woah! Petra! It's good to see you after 2 years!"she told the redhead.

Petra laughed. "Says the girl who disappeared with her boyfriend."she said, grinning like a doofus.

Jesse rolled her eyes. "Whatever Petra."she said.

"What happened with you and Soren and why did he call you Jessica? Wait, Jessica? Isn't that what Isa said."Petra asked a bunch of questions.

Green eyes widened. "Mom."she whispered.

"And what's with the dragons and bird? Last time I checked, neither of you two had that."Petra continued to ask questions, ignoring what Jesse said.

"All will be explained in due time Petra. For now, let's get some rest, we have a big day ahead of us."Lukas said, wrapping an arm around Jesse's shoulders.

Petra smirked and grinned like a Cheshire Cat. "Sure we do."she said.

—

 **Chapter 22 everyone! Hoped you enjoy! Also how do you think Isa and Soren will meet again? Comment down below your thoughts.**

 **23 will be out soon!**

 **Well, now the reunion happened! XD! About time it did! But Ashlynn still wants Lukesse gone and now is very jealous.**

 **Also, thank you to** **xxKittykate47xxx** , horselover1616 , HakuWolfHuman **for voting on this story! You guys motivate me to continue this story! So thank you guys! Here, have some free ice cream! *hands out ice cream***? ﾟﾍﾨ? ﾟﾍﾨ? ﾟﾍﾨ? ﾟﾍﾨ? ﾟﾍﾨ? ﾟﾍﾨ? ﾟﾍﾨ?

 **-Ellie**


	24. 23 - Arrows Tell Everything

**Hey guys! Chapter 23 everyone! Enjoy! Yes I know the picture is from Arrow but who cares, I love that show!**

 _Previously on Dark Veins:_

 _Jesse rolled her eyes. "Whatever Petra."she said._

 _"What happened with you and Soren and why did he call you Jessica? Wait, Jessica? Isn't that what Isa said."Petra asked a bunch of questions._

 _Green eyes widened. "Mom."she whispered._

 _"And what's with the dragons and bird? Last time I checked, neither of you two had that."Petra continued to ask questions, ignoring what Jesse said._

 _"All will be explained in due time Petra. For now, let's get some rest, we have a big day ahead of us."Lukas said, wrapping an arm around Jesse's shoulders._

 _Petra smirked and grinned like a Cheshire Cat. "Sure we do."she said._

(No one's POV)

 ***** Flashback, 14 years ago*

 _"Soren what's happening?"a women in a yellow dress with a golden crown on her head asked her husband._

 _Soren slashed a zombie. "I don't know Isa. Just keep her safe."he told his wife, who adjusted the child in her arms._

 _The minute Isa set her daughter down, an arrow came flying her way. It lodged itself in the young princess's leg, causing the child to scream. Isa bent down and picked her daughter up, being careful of the injured leg. Soren came running towards them, gasping at his daughter's injured leg._

 _"Who did this to her? Why would they do this?"Soren asked Isa._

 _Isa shrugged, her green eyes red from crying and held her daughter close._

 _"Whoever did this is going to pay for hurting my baby girl."she said determined to find the archer._

 _The archer stood over watching the royals. He was forced to shoot the young princess, under his boss's orders. Lifting his hood off and turning his voice changer off, he gazed down at his arrows. Green eyes looked up as the archer stumbled his way back to his underground cave._

 _He was met with his two friends; Kenzie and Adam. Adam looked up from his computers and raised an eyebrow._

 _"Good to know your back. What happened?"he asked, blue eyes staring into green ones._

 _The archer sighed, placing his bow down._

 _"I shot her. I shot the princess of Sky City."he muttered._

 _Kenzie walked in and gasped. "Why did you shoot her? What did she ever do to you?"The Warrior asked him._

 _"James answer me. Why did you shoot her?"Kenzie asked, letting her long red hair down._

 _James had no answer._

*Flashback ends*

James thought about the past and how he was forced to shoot the young princess of Sky City. He remembered her screams of pain, how he desperately wanted to help her and her parents but restrained himself, running away.

"James you okay?"Xara asked, suddenly walking into the room and leaning against the doorframe.

James nodded. "Yeah, just fine."he lied to her.

Xara, having known him for awhile, picked up on his lie. She glared at him almost daring him to tell her the truth.

"No you're not. James, tell me what happened. Please?"she said softly.

"Okay but don't tell Soren or Isa for that matter. They will kill me."he told her.

"Why would Soren and Isa kill you?"Xara asked in confusion.

"Because I did something 14 years ago that I'm not pleased about. While I was on a recon mission, my boss gave me a new mission. He forced me to shoot the Princess of Sky City in order to destroy the King and Queen. I didn't want to kill but I ended up shooting her in the leg. Now if her parents know I'm still alive or that I'm the one that did it, that shot their daughter. They'll hate me."James explained.

Xara's eyes widened. "You shot the Princess of Sky City with your arrows? Oh my god, Soren and Isa will hate you for that. I mean their pretty protective over their daughter and if they found out you, James, were the one that shot her, they'd never forgive you."she replied, walking out of the room.

James followed her and gulped when he saw Soren. He still had no idea what their daughter's name was but he knew Soren would kill him.

"Soren, Petra, Jesse I'd like you all to meet James. James this is Petra-"Xara introduced James to everyone but got cut off by the golden archer.

"-Soren. Nice to meet you."he said, shaking hands with Soren.

Soren raised an eyebrow. He looked at Jesse, who casually shrugged.

"Do I know you?"he asked the archer.

Green eyes looked around frantically as he gulped.

"No I don't we've met before."he lied, Xara glared at him and indicated with her head to tell him.

"And who's this black beauty?"he asked, looking at Jesse.

"Ah, this is Jessica, my daughter."he introduced Jesse, who gave her father a glare.

"Never call me Jessica, Soren. You're not allowed to."she growled lowly.

James's heart stopped. He looked between Soren and Jessica and gulped.

 _'So Jessica was standing right in front of me and she doesn't know I'm the one who shot her all those years ago. This is gonna be harder than I though.'_ James thought, gulping in fear of what Soren would do.

"Nice to meet you, Princess."he faked a smile and bowed.

It was Jessica's turn to look at her father in confusion as a massive headache hit her hard. She gripped her head in pain, collapsing to the ground as Lukas caught her in his arms. She laid there in Lukas's arms, unconscious.

 ***Flashback***

 _"Soren what's happening?"a women in a yellow dress with a golden crown on her head asked her husband._

 _Soren slashed a zombie. "I don't know Isa. Just keep her safe."he told his wife, who adjusted the child in her arms._

 _The minute Isa set her daughter down, an arrow came flying her way. It lodged itself in the young princess's leg, causing the child to scream. Isa bent down and picked her daughter up, being careful of the injured leg. Soren came running towards them, gasping at his daughter's injured leg._

 _"Who did this to her? Why would they do this?"Soren asked Isa._

 _Isa shrugged, her green eyes red from crying and held her daughter close._

 _"Whoever did this is going to pay for hurting my baby girl."she said determined to find the archer._

 _"James answer me. Why did you shoot her?"Kenzie asked, letting her long red hair down._

 _James had no answer._

 ***Flashback ends***

"Ahhh!"Jesse said as she woke up, her head pounding like a herd of elephants.

Xara and Soren came running in the minute they heard the scream.

"Jesse! Are you okay?"asked Soren, now worried for his daughter.

"I saw something. I saw you, dad, and mom crying and blood."Jesse whispered.

Soren's eyes looked down. "No. Anything but that."he said.

Xara and Lukas looked at each other in confusion.

"Anything but what exactly?"Xara asked Soren.

"There was an arrow in my leg. Dad, did someone shoot me when I was younger?"Jesse asked, looking at her father.

"Yes, I did. I'm sorry Soren, I didn't know you were her, Jesse."James said, dropping an arrow in front of Jesse's feet.

—-

 **Oooh, things are heating up. Jesse now knows the truth about the arrow in the leg, James apologizes to her and her father.**

 **24 will be out soon! Can I just say that I'm legit addicted to this story...lol!**

 **-Ellie**


	25. 24 - Trouble Again

**Hey guys! Chapter 24 is here so enjoy! Also thank you guys for all the support you've given me! It motivates me to continue this addictive story. XD! And thank you guys for giving me 1K on this story! You guys are awesome!**

 _Previously on Dark Veins:_

 _"I saw something. I saw you, dad, and mom crying and blood."Jesse whispered._

 _Soren's eyes looked down. "No. Anything but that."he said._

 _Xara and Lukas looked at each other in confusion._

 _"Anything but what exactly?"Xara asked Soren._

 _"There was an arrow in my leg. Dad, did someone shoot me when I was younger?"Jesse asked, looking at her father._

 _"Yes, I did. I'm sorry Soren, I didn't know you were her, Jesse."James said, dropping an arrow in front of Jesse's feet._

(No one's POV)

"I'm glad to be in control of Sky City."Aiden said as he sat on his throne.

He stood up and walked over to Isa, who was being restrained by guards. She glared at him, obviously angry at him overtaking her Kingdom, her city, her throne.

"Aren't you gonna do anything Isa?"Aiden asked the Queen.

"You won't get away with this Aiden. My daughter will come and defeat you once and for all. Taking her rightful place on the throne."Isa remarked.

Aiden laughed. "Oh yeah what can your precious daughter do? Kill me? I don't think she's strong enough to do that Isa."he said, tracing his hand on his diamond sword.

"Like the princess of Sky City can stop me."said Aiden laughing and grinning.

He knew one way to draw the Royal out and that was to hurt her mother, who was right in front of him.

"You're lucky your daughter will do anything for you. 'Cuz I'm about to hurt you to draw her here."Aiden said, suddenly drawing a knife and pointing it to Isa's neck.

 _'No! Jessica! Please don't kill my daughter.'_ Isa thought as she screamed when she felt a knife go though her side.

Aiden simply laughed, liking the noises he was hearing.

—

"About Isa. What do you mean helped Isa out? You saw her?!"Soren asked Petra, Lukas and his daughter.

The three kids looked at each other before nodding to Jesse to tell.

"Soren, I did see her, we all did."Jesse said gesturing to herself, Petra and Lukas.

"We arrived at Sky City on a bridge we made. Turns out building was against the law."Lukas said, butting himself in.

Soren looked at Jesse with a confused face. He thought she would know the rules having been born the princess. Jesse caught her father's look and sighed heavily.

"I do know them but I purposely forgot about them because my friends don't know, only Lukas."Jesse whispered to her father.

Soren nodded and gestured for her and her friends to continue.

"We we're looking for Aiden because he had something that was ours. He was standing beside m-Isa."Jesse said, wanting to say mom.

"He told her that we were the bad guys. Lukas and Ivor got arrested while me and Jesse ran after someone named Milo."Petra said.

Soren's eyes widened. He didn't think Milo was alive or that he was working with his wife.

"We had to snuck into the palace during the night and we met up with Lukas and Ivor. Jesse ran into Aiden and almost got stabbed before his sword was whipped out of his hands by Isa. Why did Isa save you Jesse?"Petra said, giving Jesse a look.

Jesse gulped. She knew very well why Isa saved her. Isa was her mom but they didn't know that nor did they know Soren was her dad. Jesse thought for a moment, glancing at her father, who nodded.

Jesse faced her friends, Xara and James.

"There's something you need to know. Right now only Lukas knows the truth. There's a good reason why Isa saved me and that's because I know her well."she said, refusing to look up.

A "Why?"came from Petra, Xara and James in unison.

"Because she's my mother."Jesse finally said, revealing the truth.

"No way. Your from Sky City with Isa as your mom!?"shouted Xara, in shock.

Jesse nodded sheepishly. "Yeah. My real name is Jessica Queen, Princess of Sky City."she said, showing the real royal inside her.

"If Isa is your mother then who's your father?"Xara asked, while James bowed his head in shame.

Xara glared at him. "You know don't you?"she asked softly.

James nodded. "Yes and he's in this room."he replied.

"My father is Soren Enderman."Jesse said as she looked down.

THUD! Went Xara as she collapsed on the floor in shock. Lukas ran to his mom, helping her sit up. James walked over and slapped her face 3 times. Xara woke up and with James and Lukas's help, she sat up.

"Soren is your father and Isa is your mother am I right. Then why do you have a different last name?" Xara asked Jesse, still sitting.

"My mom told my dad that she wanted me to have a normal life and if people knew I was the daughter of the leader of the Order of the Stone, people would think I'm famous. So she let me use her maiden name as my last name to avoid people asking question and cameras. That's why I have a different surname then my father."Jesse explained.

"Makes sense in a weird, crazy way."Lukas retorted.

James tapped Lukas's shoulder and dragged the blond with him, away from everyone. He faced Lukas.

"I want to train you to be better. I want you to be my protege Lukas. Can I train you?"James said, holding out his golden bow.

Lukas thought for a moment before grinning and placed his hands on the golden bow.

"Yes. Train me to be better. I need to keep Jesse safe."he told James.

"You know, Jesse can take care of herself but maybe you should train her to be a better fighter. Just an idea Lukas."James said after a few minutes.

Lukas thought about it. "You know what? That's a great idea. I'll get Petra to help me out. Thanks James."Lukas said, finally giving his answer.

James laughed. "Good. We start tomorrow morning now get some sleep blonde guy, your gonna need it."he said, putting his bow away and walking to a bed.

Tomorrow morning is gonna be great. Lukas made his way over to a bed and quickly fell asleep. Unbeknownst to him and everyone, a pair of white eyes were watching the group.

"It's a new day Jessica. Hope your well rested!"the man laughed.

—

 **Oooh now it's getting good! Guess who the man with white eyes is? Whoever guesses correctly gets a shoutout next chapter!**

 **Also, the last sentence is a reference to something whoever guesses correctly will also get a shout-out next chapter! XD, I love this show as well!**

 **25 will be out soon! They did forget that Jesse was a princess that's why they acted the why they did.**

 **What's gonna happen next?**

 **-Ellie**


	26. 25 - Training To Be Better

**Hey guys! So the reason why I update so much is because it takes me about an hour to write one chapter. Enjoy Chapter 25!** **Also, shoutout to** **Laura3464** **for guessing the mysterious man!**

 _Previously on Dark Veins:_

 _"You know, Jesse can take care of herself but maybe you should train her to be a better fighter. Just an idea Lukas."James said after a few minutes._

 _Lukas thought about it. "You know what? That's a great idea. I'll get Petra to help me out. Thanks James."Lukas said, finally giving his answer._

 _James laughed. "Good. We start tomorrow morning now get some sleep blonde guy, your gonna need it."he said, putting his bow away and walking to a bed._

 _Tomorrow morning is gonna be great. Lukas made his way over to a bed and quickly fell asleep. Unbeknownst to him and everyone, a pair of white eyes were watching the group._

 _"It's a new day Jessica. Hope your well rested!"the man laughed._

(No one's POV)

Morning came like it was nothing. Sun was shining it's rays down on the beautiful frosty grass. Flowers were everywhere and arranged in all colors. Lukas was the first to wake with Jesse being second. She stood up and stretched, smiling at Lukas.

"Morning Lukas."she said as she fixed her blankets on her bed.

"Morning. Hey quick question, are you still going by Jesse or is it Jess or Jessica?"Lukas asked her while he fixed his bed.

"Jesse but you're more than welcome to call me Jess. Whatever you do, don't call me Jessica okay?"she replied.

Lukas gave her a confused look. "Okay but why?"he asked her.

Jesse sighed. "It reminds me too much of my past and my mom."she whispered.

Lukas heard her and walked over, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Morning lovebirds!"called Petra once she woke up.

Lukas and Jesse stepped away from each other, blushing like crazy. Petra laughed as she walked into the room. She had her lovable golden sword, Miss Butter, in her hand. Lukas noticed the sword in her hand and gave her a questioning look.

"What's with the sword?"Jesse asked once she saw Petra hold Miss Butter.

Petra frowned. "Lukas didn't tell you?"she said.

Jesse shook her head while Lukas rubbed his neck sheepishly. Petra walked over to a chest and opened it. Inside the chest was Jesse's Enchanted Diamond Sword, armor, a bow, and tons of arrows. Petra grabbed the sword and closed the chest. She tossed the sword over to Lukas, who handed it to Jesse.

Lukas grabbed his bow that was lying on his desk and his quiver of arrows. Swinging the quiver over his shoulder and onto his back, Lukas faced the two girls.

"Me and Petra are going to train you to fight better."Lukas said as Petra nodded.

Jesse's mouth was agape. Even though she wanted to train with her crush and best friend, she had trained with Gabriel the Warrior when she was younger. She decided to not beat them in a fight and to purposely fail. She nodded, that was what she was gonna do. Fail on purpose.

"When do we start?"she asked, her eyes full of determination.

Jesse, Lukas, and Petra spent half the day training. They had all sparred each other at least once and Jesse was beating them. When it was her time to spar Jesse, Petra raised an eyebrow. She was wondering how Jesse could fight so well, even better then herself and Lukas.

"Jesse? How are you so good at fighting? I mean, sure, me and Lukas taught you but we never taught you that."Petra said, pointing to the stance Jesse was in.

Green eyes looked down. Jesse sighed, blocking yet again another blow from Petra.

"I just know the basics that's all."she lied, using her sword to make Petra fall.

Petra quickly regained her balance. "Really? Those don't look like basics to me! Lukas do they look like basics to you?"she asked Lukas, who was firing arrows at Jesse.

Lukas held his arrow in his bow and looked at Petra then to Jesse before looking back at Petra.

"Petra's right Jesse. Those aren't basics. Who taught you?"Lukas commented.

Jesse gulped and got knocked backwards with an arrow. She growled to herself, grabbing a nearby bow. Seeing an arrow lay in front of her, she grabbed it and fired the arrow at a tree above Lukas's head. Lukas's eyes widened, Petra gaped.

"What? Just because you can do archery doesn't mean I can't."Jesse said, dropping the bow and picking up her sword.

Petra and Lukas watched her fight the tree as the two looked at each other.

"How did she do that? I mean you never taught to do archery did you?"Petra asked Lukas as the two watched Jesse.

Lukas shook his head. "No I didn't. There's something she's not telling us and we need to find out what."he said as he walked over to Jesse.

Holding the tip of the diamond sword with his hand, Lukas glared at Jesse. Jesse moved his hand off of her sword and slumped down to the ground. Petra walked over and sat down across from her and Lukas. Lukas sat down beside her, grabbing his and Petra's weapons and putting them aside. He then grabbed Jesse's as well and put it aside.

"I lied. I actually didn't need your guys's help. I was already trained by Gabe when I was younger."Jesse explained.

"Gabe?"Petra asked, confused.

The raven haired girl smirked. "Gabe aka Gabriel the Warrior."she said.

Petra almost fell backwards. "No way. He's my idol! He is so cool and awesome!"she gaped.

Lukas chuckled.

"So that explains how you were able to beat us. That doesn't explain how you were able to use a bow and a sword."he said, staring at Jesse.

"My mom. She's the reason how I'm able to wield every weapon out there."she said.

"How?"Lukas and Petra asked in unison.

Jesse smirked. "Because she's the Goddess of Weaponry."Jesse said, causing Lukas and Petra to gape.

—-

 **Cliffhanger! I made Isa the Goddess of Weaponry for some more action in the story! I do have all the titles planned for the rest of the book, writing as I think...lol.**

 **Next chapter you will get some more info on what Herobrine is doing. 26 will be out soon!**

 **-Ellie**


	27. 26 - First Date

**Hey guys! Chapter 26 everyone! Enjoy!**

 _Previously on Dark Veins:_

 _Petra almost fell backwards. "No way. He's my idol! He is so cool and awesome!"she gaped._

 _Lukas chuckled._

 _"So that explains how you were able to beat us. That doesn't explain how you were able to use a bow and a sword."he said, staring at Jesse._

 _"My mom. She's the reason how I'm able to wield every weapon out there."she said._

 _"How?"Lukas and Petra asked in unison._

 _Jesse smirked. "Because she's the Goddess of Weaponry."Jesse said, causing Lukas and Petra to gape._

(No one's POV)

"Sir, May I ask, why we are hunting _her_ down?"asked a Warrior.

His boss swiveled his chair around. His white eyes glaring into the warrior as he stood up.

"Because I need to know where she is! Isa was a fool, she left me for Soren."Herobrine said, taking a picture of him meeting Isa for the first time.

"Your job, is to find Isa and Soren's daughter and bring her to me!"Herobrine told the warrior.

"Of course sir."he said, bowing.

Herobrine smirked evilly. "Good. Don't fail me Buttons."he told the sliver haired warrior with button-like eyes.

Buttons nodded. "I shall not disappoint you boss."he said, using yarn to leave.

"I will find you Jessica, sooner or later, I'll have you in my hands." Herobrine have an evil laugh.

—-

"Well, that was utterly useless."Petra grumbled to herself.

"Remember that saying PAMA had "You will be made useful."?"Lukas asked aloud, remembering the time with PAMA.

Petra shivered. "Don't remind me."she muttered.

"What's PAMA?"asked the voice of Xara as she walked over to her son and his friend.

Lukas glanced at Petra before a voice he loved hearing interrupted him.

"It's just a talking computer that our friend Harper made who controlled an entire into slaves. He was generated by the Redstone Heart which I tore off before Lukas attacked me. I saved him and he was heavy but I managed to get the two of us up."Jesse explained, blushing at the last part.

Lukas's face turned red when he heard the last part. Petra saw his face and Jesse's face as she laughed her head off. Xara smiled, she was glad her son was happy.

"So, when can I start planning a wedding?"Petra asked.

"Petra shut up."Lukas growled.

Petra laughed. "Nope, sorry Lukas. I can't not when it comes down to my favorite ship!"she said.

Xara then remembered something. "Oh! That reminds me. I have something for you son."she told Lukas as she went over to a chest.

She opened the chest and pulled out a sky blue thing. Xara held it out for Lukas, who grabbed it and went to the bathroom to put it on. Stepping out of the bathroom, Lukas emerged as Jesse failed to hide her red face. Petra grinned and Xara smiled.

"Well? Do you like it son?"Xara asked her eldest son.

Lukas had the biggest smile ever. "I love it, thanks mom."he told his mom as he gave her a hug.

Xara hugged back and noticed Jesse failing to hide her red face. She smirked. It was time to play Connect Love. She walked over to the same chest and pulled out two things - a bow and quiver. She handed the bow and quiver to Lukas, who gasped.

"Are these mine mom?"he asked, looking down at the dark blue bow and ocean blue arrows.

Xara nodded. "Yes their yours. I talked to a friend who specializes in making bows and arrows and asked him to make those for you. Your the only archer I know of that's not known for shooting a Royal."she explained.

Lukas smiled as he walked past Petra over to Jesse, who was blushing like crazy. Jesse calmed herself down and smiled.

"You look..."Jesse said as her eyes trailed Lukas's new outfit.

Lukas grinned, wanting to hear her answer. He switched his bow into his left hand as he sat down. Jesse sat down beside him, her eyes still trailing him.

"I look like what?"he questioned her.

Jesse was blushing madly. "Good."her voice squeaked.

Xara was whispering to Soren before he walked over to Lukas and Jesse, noticing Lukas's new look.

"Nice look Lukas. I like it."Soren commented.

"Thanks, my mom gave it to me."Lukas replied, giving Soren a small smile.

"Jesse, we have a surprise for you."Soren said, looking at his daughter.

Jesse looked up. "Okay but who's this we?"she asked, confused.

Soren led her to a room where cases were everywhere and pictures on the wall. Jesse saw pictures of her parents, her, and someone with white eyes. She took the one with her mom and some white eyed guy down, walking over to her father.

"Dad, who's this with mom?"Jesse asked as she pointed to the white eyes guy next to her mom.

Soren turned around and dropped the sword. "I have no idea but I think that whoever that guy is, he loved or loves your mother."he said, his eyes never leaving the picture.

Jesse bent down and picked the sword up, throwing it to her father. He caught it and placed it down on a table. He walked over to a case with a purple suit was sitting. Jesse walked up to the suit and gaped.

"That's mine isn't it?"she asked her father, who nodded.

"It used to be your mother's along with these."he told her, pulling out a light purple bow with bright yellow arrows and a black sword.

"I'm a lot like mom."Jesse realized as she put her new outfit on.

The once purple suit became light purple and golden yellow. She placed the quiver on her back along with her bow, placing the sword on her left side. She looked at her father, who was beginning to cry. Jesse hugged her father.

"It's okay dad."she whispered.

The next day was supposed to be training, turned out it was blind date day. Petra and Xara had set up a date for Lukas and Jesse last night and didn't tell the couple until now.

Lukas was waiting for Jesse to come so he sat in his chair, waiting patiently. He was going to tell her he loves her and wanted to ask her to be his girlfriend, though, he knew that was moving too fast. Soon, the doors opened once more and revealed Jesse in a golden yellow dress. Her black hair was up fancy thanks to Xara and Petra. Lukas had to admit, she looked a lot like her mom.

"Jesse,"Lukas said staring at her. "You look absolutely beautiful."he commented.

Jesse smiled. "Thanks Lukas. You look very handsome."she replied.

Watching the sunset was beautiful to Jesse since she had never gotten to see it ever. Going from the Palace in Sky City to the Order's Temple to BeaconTown, she never seen the sunset. Casually, Jesse leaned her head on Lukas's shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her.

"Jesse."Lukas sat up.

"Lukas."Jesse said at the same time.

"I love you."they said in unison.

Jesse laughed. To Lukas, her laugh was beautiful and very contagious as he laughed with her.

"Seriously though, I love you so much."Lukas told her.

"I love you too Lukas."Jesse said, smiling softly.

They leaned in...

...

...

...and kissed. The one thought going through their minds was

 _Will we go forward?_

— _-_

 **Omg! I love this scene so much! I was smiling/grinning the whole time I was writing this. XD! Anyways! Listen to the song, I think it fits Lukas and Jesse.**

 **27 will be out soon!**

 **-Ellie**


	28. 27 - Let's Talk and Attack

**Hey guys! 27 is here so enjoy!**

 _Previously on Dark Veins:_

 _Jesse laughed. To Lukas, her laugh was beautiful and very contagious as he laughed with her._

 _"Seriously though, I love you so much."Lukas told her._

 _"I love you too Lukas."Jesse said, smiling softly._

 _They leaned in..._

 _...and kissed. The one thought going through their minds was_

 _Will we go forward?_

(No one's POV)

"Jesse? I didn't know you were here. Everything okay?"Xara asked, seeing Jesse on the ground, her head buried in her arms.

"I'm fine Xara."Jesse said, her eyes red.

Xara frowned. "Something tells me you were crying for a reason. Care to explain why?"she asked, not believing Jesse's lie.

Jesse pulled out a picture, the one with the white eyes man standing next to her mom.

"Do you know who that guy next to my mom is?"Jesse asked, determined to find him.

Xara looked at the picture and saw the man's hands on Isa's stomach. She gasped, her eyes widening. She shakily took a breath and gulped.

"The man goes by the name Herobrine. He's the most dangerous man out there. Herobrine is a world wide known murder, stay away from him."Xara told Jesse.

She then noticed what Xara's hand was covering as her hands flew up to her mouth, covering it.

"My mom cheated on my dad?"Jesse said softly, her eyes trailing the photo.

"Jesse, we need to talk to Soren. Now."Xara said, running out to find Soren.

Jesse followed her and they found him, sitting on a log looking at a tree. The tree was an old tree with two initials on the trunk. I & S 4 ever.

"Soren we need to talk."Xara said.

Soren turned around and looked at the former admin and his daughter before he stood up. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Xara holding a photo and gulped. That was one thing he didn't want Jesse knowing about. That he was her step-dad.

"Where did you get that photo Xara?"Soren asked.

"I found it when you gave me the suit and weapons. It was on the wall. Dad, Xara says Herobrine is the man in this photo."Jesse spoke up.

"Dad? Was mom cheating on you?"Jesse asked out of curiosity.

Soren shook his head. "Yes. Herobrine was your mom's ex-boyfriend."he lied, not wanting his daughter to know the truth.

Xara saw Soren was lying but kept quiet about it. She figured there had to be a reason why he would lie to his own daughter.

"Thanks dad. I gotta go somewhere. Bye."Jesse said as she walked out, leaving Soren and Xara.

—-

"Dad lied. I know he did. I could feel it."Jesse muttered to herself.

She sat alone in the forest, sitting on a log and staring into the water. Jesse felt a new feeling growing inside her. Anger.

SNAP! CRACK! Were the sounds that Jesse heard. Chucking a twig she found on the ground at the person. The person dodged, looking Jesse in the face with worry all over.

"Jesse? What's wrong? This isn't you."Lukas pleaded with her, his bow snapped open and ready to aim.

 _You have failed me, daughter._

Jesse blanked out for a few minutes. Lukas's face had worry painted all over.

"I am not your daughter!"Jesse roared.

Lukas fired an arrow at Jesse's feet, being careful not to hit her. Jesse whipped out her black sword and attempted to stab Lukas but the blond beat her. Lukas fired two more arrows that implanted themselves into Jesse's leg. She held onto her sword, bearing the pain. Unbeknownst to him, two men came in and took Jesse captive. Lukas saw Jesse being held captive and carefully snuck up to her.

"Jess please talk to me. What's going on?"he asked her.

"I..I don't know. LUKAS! HELP!"she screamed feeling her captors hold her head back with a gun aimed at her neck.

"Freeze blond guy. Take another step and I'll kill the girl."The mysterious person said.

Lukas froze. "Let her go."he growled, drawing back his bow and firing three arrows.

One men fell down to the ground dead, while the other still held the gun at Jesse's neck.

"I'm sorry Lukas. I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I'm mad my dad, he lied to me about my mom and Herobrine!"Jesse blurted out, the mysterious person growled.

He took a hide risk and fired his bow, aiming for Jesse's captor. It didn't hit the captor, it landed in Jesse's stomach.

"Three."she said, grasping the pain she was enduring.

Lukas swing his bow across his back and ran over to Jesse, punching her captor in the face three times. He held her in his arms, blood pooling underneath her.

"What?"Lukas asked.

"That's how many arrows. Three."she said.

"Jess don't die on me. I couldn't imagine a world without you in it. I love you Jesse."Lukas said, kissing her forehead.

Jesse smiled softly. "I can't imagine a world without you in it either. I love-"Jesse got cut off by a knife flying at them.

Lukas lifted her head and quickly placed it down gently before taking the knife aimed for her. He grunted in pain, feeling the knife in his side. He glanced at Jesse before he took her in his arms and walked out of the forest and into the hut.

Xara and Soren were talking when the door banged open, revealing Lukas with an unconscious Jesse in his arms. Placing her on the ground gently, Xara quickly got to work. Within an hour, Jesse was still out but her wounds were wrapped. Xara faced her son as she pointed to the chair, Lukas reluctantly walked over and sat in the chair. After ten minutes of sitting in the hard chair, his wound was wrapped as well.

He stood up and walked over to Jesse, holding her limp hand.

"Wake up Jess. We all need you. I need you."Lukas whispered to her.

—-

 **Ooooooo. Now it's good. Lukas is the culprit! He injured Jesse! *glares at Blonde Guy* Yes you, into the corner! Now! *Lukas goes to the corner, giving puppy dog eyes on the way* NO PUPPY DOG EYES! ONLY I CAN DO THAT! MUAHAHAHAHA! XD!**

 **Chapter 28 will be out soon!**

 **-Ellie**


	29. 28 - Wanted Dead or Alive

**Hey guys! 28 is here so enjoy!**

 _Previously on Dark Veins:_

 _Jesse smiled softly. "I can't imagine a world without you in it either. I love-"Jesse got cut off by a knife flying at them._

 _Lukas lifted her head and quickly placed it down gently before taking the knife aimed for her. He grunted in pain, feeling the knife in his side. He glanced at Jesse before he took her in his arms and walked out of the forest and into the hut._

 _Xara and Soren were talking when the door banged open, revealing Lukas with an unconscious Jesse in his arms. Placing her on the ground gently, Xara quickly got to work. Within an hour, Jesse was still out but her wounds were wrapped. Xara faces her son as she pointed to the chair, Lukas reluctantly walked over and sat in the chair. After ten minutes of sitting in the hard chair, his wound was wrapped as well._

 _He stood up and walked over to Jesse, holding her limp hand._

 _"Wake up Jess. We all need you. I need you."Lukas whispered to her._

(No one's POV)

"Lukas? What happened?"Jesse asked, her voice soft.

Lukas woke up and hugged her, not letting go. After a few minutes, he let go and kissed her cheek.

Jesse giggled. "So what happened Lukas."she said, wanting to know what happened.

"I aimed my bow at your captor but hit you instead, I'm sorry Jess."he told her.

Jesse's eyes darted around, Lukas frowning when he saw her eyes dart.

"Jess, you okay?"Lukas asked her.

"I'm fine. I just can't get what I was told in my head."Jesse whispered softly.

Lukas looked at her with worry all over his face. "What were you told?"he asked.

"'You have failed me, daughter.' Does that mean something? Am I not Soren's daughter?"Jesse said with a puzzled look.

"You're right. Soren's not your actual father, he's your step father."called Xara as she walked up to her son, giving him a hug, and Jesse, giving her a letter.

As Jesse read the letter, her green eyes widened.

The letter said;

 _Dear Isa,_

 _I will find you and kill you before I find my daughter who you kept secret about and force her to be the heir to my throne. Just note, I love you Isa and I love our daughter, Jessica. If either of you are reading this then I will destroy your precious cities you call home. And I'll start with Sky City, Aiden's already gotten started. When we're done taking over Sky City, we'll head to BeaconTown and take over that city._

 _I will not hesitate to kill both of you, if I see any of your allies in my face._

 _With love,_

 _Herobrine_

"I don't believe it. I refuse to believe it! It can't be true!"Jesse shouted, on the verge of crying.

Tears ran down her face as Lukas hugged her tight. Xara patted her shoulder and picked up the letter, rolling it up.

"Jesse, you may not be your father but you are your mother's daughter. Which means, you have the bravery, courage, ingenuity, and above all, leadership. Your father is a heartless, soulless killer and murder, that's not you as far as I know at least. What I'm saying is this, don't be afraid to be yourself."Xara said, being as wise as she could.

"I will end my father's life no matter what."Jesse said, her eyes fulled with determination.

Xara hummed before her phone flashed a text message. The message read;

 _Turn on the news now._

She nodded to Lukas, who was by the remote, and turned on the tv. On the tv, a latest report was being reported.

"Local police have taken Ivor Witherson into custody for legibly starting Project Witherstorm, a project that killed thousands of people including Hanna Swordson and injuring Herobrine, a mad man who's a murder and wanted dead by local police. Police are asking if you have any information on this man, to call police, the number is on the bottom of the screen."said a reporter.

"It's only a matter of time before they get Soren."Jesse muttered.

"I'm glad he is in jail! He killed my mother! Right in front of me and my twin siblings!"Petra shouted, kicking a chair that was nearby.

Her kick broke the chair in pieces. "They need to get Soren! He's the one who started it!"she yelled, causing Jesse to look down sadly.

Petra grumbled and walked away, kicking more chairs.

"I can't turn Soren in."Jesse blurted out.

Lukas looked at her. "What do you mean? Petra's right, he did start it."he said.

"I know but I can't. I don't have the heart to turn him in."she said, sighing.

Lukas frowned. "He may have not been my real father but he did act like one."she told him.

"Jesse, listen."Xara said, holding up a book.

The former admin opened the book, flipping through pages and landed on the one about Herobrine. She looked up and pointed to Jessica on the page. Jesse came over and looked at the page.

The page said;

Name:Herobrine

Race: demon

Family: Isa(Ex-Wife), Jessica(daughter)

Occupation: King of Hell

Powers: Death and Lighting

Facts: Killed his parents at age 10.

\- killed his brother and sister-in-law; Steve and Alex.

Jesse dropped to the ground, shaking her head.

"I can't be. This, this isn't real."she said.

"What isn't?"Lukas asked her.

Jesse looked at him, green eyes red. "I'm Herobrine's daughter and the Princess of Hell."she said.

"Hey, it's gonna be okay. We're gonna get through this. I promise Jess."Lukas told her, kissing her forehead.

"Lukas whatever you do, please don't hate me."she said with a pleading look.

"Son, turn the tv on. You'll need to hear this."called Xara to her son, who grabbed the remote and turned the tv on.

Jesse cried as she heard what just happened.

"A 1 billion dollar bounty has been placed on Soren Queen's head. If found, call 911. He is wanted dead for starting Project Witherstorm."the reporter said.

—-

 **Chapter 28 is done! Only 4 more chapters to go! XD!**

 **Hoped you enjoyed!**

 **-Ellie**


	30. 29 - Lukas, Join Me

**Hey guys! 29 is here so enjoy!**

 _Previously on Dark Veins:_

 _Jesse looked at him, green eyes red. "I'm Herobrine's daughter and the Princess of Hell."she said._

 _"Hey, it's gonna be okay. We're gonna get through this. I promise Jess."Lukas told her, kissing her forehead._

 _"Lukas whatever you do, please don't hate me."she said with a pleading look._

 _"Son, turn the tv on. You'll need to hear this."called Xara to her son, who grabbed the remote and turned the tv on._

 _Jesse cried as she heard what just happened._

 _"A 1 billion dollar bounty has been placed on Soren Queen's head. If found, call 911. He is wanted dead for starting Project Witherstorm."the reporter said._

(No one's POV)

"Did you find her?"Herobrine asked, not looking.

Buttons shook his head. "No sir, she wasn't at the treehouse like you said she was."he said.

Herobrine hummed. "Get me Solstice and Inferno. NOW!"he roared.

Buttons nodded and left the room. Minutes later he came back with a women and a man. The women's name was Solstice and she had long blond hair with red streaks in it, she also has red-orange eyes. She wears armor that's light yellow and midnight blue but she also has another set of armor that's her favorite too.

 ***A/N: This is one of three armor sets she has; Winter(this one), Summer(her other one), Mixed(the one she's wearing)***

The man's name was Inferno and he has fire hair that can turn into red spikey hair. He wears red armor with fire marks all over but he also has another set that's his favorite too.

 ***A/N: This one(Blazing) is one of 2 sets of armor Inferno has. The other one is Fiery Temper and he's wearing that.***

"Nice work Buttons."Herobrine told the button master.

Solstice scoffed. "Buttons? That's your name? It sounds so innocent."she said as she laughed.

Inferno chuckled. "Who came up with that innocent name for a bad guy?"he said, laughing with Solstice.

"But yet so adorable! Awwww! Do you want a baby bottle? I can get you one name!"Solstice laughed.

Herobrine growled. "ENOUGH!"he roared, stopping the three bickering adults.

"Solstice, find me a location of Jessica, Buttons, when she's done and we have a location, I want you to go to that location and kidnap her. Inferno, your job is to set BeaconTown on fire, destroy everything if you have to."Herobrine explained his plan.

Solstice, Buttons, and Inferno got straight to work. Herobrine laughed evilly.

"I will destroy everything you hold precious to you Jessica."he said, stabbing a knife through Isa on the photo that was sitting on the table.

—

"I can't believe Soren is wanted!"Xara exclaimed.

Lukas and Jesse trailed after her as the three of them walked though the forest, heading to BeaconTown.

"Me neither."Lukas muttered, his head coming up with an idea to past the time.

"Mom could you give us a minute?"he asked his mom, smiling.

Xara nodded not before she laughed though. She stopped a little bit ahead of the two, waiting. Lukas turned to Jesse.

"Jesse you know I love you right, I need to ask you something."he told her.

"I know Lukas. What did you want to ask me?"she asked him, giving him a small smile.

Lukas ran a hand through his hair. "Will you-"he got cut off by a train of laughter.

Xara and Jesse whipped out their swords while Lukas pulled his bow out, aiming arrows at the intruders.

"Lukas Stone. Fabulous meeting you here. Did you forget me?"called a voice Lukas knew all too well, having met her before.

"Ashlynn Heart. What are you doing here Ashlynn?"he growled, aiming an arrow at her.

She saw the arrow being aimed at her and smirked.

"I brought friends, my new allies. Come on out Aiden!"she called as Aiden came out from behind the tree.

Gil and Maya came out as well, following his footsteps. Lukas gripped his bow harder, his knuckles turning white. Jesse walked over and placed her hand on top of his, calming him down. She smiled.

"Jessica."Aiden called as Jesse's eyes widened.

She carefully stepped in front of Xara, nodding her head to the older women. Xara grinned and walked back to Lukas, grabbing a twig and throwing it at Aiden.

He ducked and the twig hit the ground. "I thought you'd be better then that mom."he chuckled at his mother.

Aiden turned his attention to the raven haired beauty standing in front of him.

"What do you want Aiden?"she said, crossing her arms.

Aiden grinned, remembering what Herobrine told him when he would see Jessica.

"I have a surprise for you, but it's at the palace in Sky City. One more thing, I'm sure Queen Isa doesn't have much longer to live, shame that would be. Dead before her daughter reached her."Aiden told Jesse.

Jesse remained strong on the outside but was falling apart on the inside. She punched Aiden hard as he fell to the ground, chuckling.

"You don't believe me do you? Want to your mother alive, give yourself up to Herobrine and you will."he whispered into her ear.

"Never. I will never give myself up my evil father."Jesse gritted though her teeth.

Lukas fired an arrow at Aiden as he ran into his brother, knocking the two to the ground.

"Aiden don't do this to her. She'll never give herself up and you know that."Lukas told his brother.

Aiden narrowed his eyes and pushed his brother off of him. "Oh yes. That's why I mentioned her mother dying if Jessica doesn't give herself up."he said as he gave Lukas an evil grin.

Lukas fired two arrows at Aiden before he ran into Jesse, who was thinking. He turned to his mom.

"Why would Aiden do that?"Lukas asked her.

Xara set her bag down and sighed. "He's just trying to mess with her head. Don't worry, if she knows what's best then she won't do it."she told him.

Lukas gave her bag back after he picked it up. He glanced at Jesse, who was walking slowly behind him and Xara.

"I know. That's what I'm worried about."he said.

Jesse managed to catch up to him and Xara.

"Lukas, join me."she finally said after moments of silence.

—

 **Ooooh! Can anyone guess what Lukas was gonna say before Aiden and Ashlynn interrupted him? Whoever guesses right gets a shout-out next chapter!**

 **So Jesse decided to go home to Sky City but she is not turning herself in, she's breaking her mom out of the castle. Yes, she figured it out that her mom was the surprise Aiden told her about. She and Xara don't know Ashlynn but they do know Aiden. She just asked Lukas to join her on her mission to save her mom.**

 **Next chapter is 30! And someone gets arrested and sent to prison. Anybody wanna guess who?**

 **30 will be out soon! So close to the end**? ﾟﾘﾰ? ﾟﾘﾰ **.**

 **-Ellie**


	31. 30 - Arrested and Sent To Prison

**Second to last chapter guys! Enjoy Chapter 30! Pic above is what Storm looks like!**

 _Previously on Dark Veins:_

 _Aiden narrowed his eyes and pushed his brother off of him. "Oh yes. That's why I mentioned her mother dying if Jessica doesn't give herself up."he said as he gave Lukas an evil grin._

 _Lukas fired two arrows at Aiden before he ran into Jesse, who was thinking. He turned to his mom._

 _"Why would Aiden do that?"Lukas asked her._

 _Xara set her bag down and sighed. "He's just trying to mess with her head. Don't worry, if she knows what's best then she won't do it."she told him._

 _Lukas gave her bag back after he picked it up. He glanced at Jesse, who was walking slowly behind him and Xara._

 _"I know. That's what I'm worried about."he said._

 _Jesse managed to catch up to him and Xara._

 _"Lukas, join me."she finally said after moments of silence._

(No one's POV)

"What?"Lukas asked Jesse.

"I've decided to not give myself up and to break my mother out of the palace. Will you join me Lukas?"she explained, looking at him with a sincere look.

"I will."he said, giving her an answer. "About earlier, I was going to ask you something."he said.

Jesse held up a hand to him. "Not now Lukas. We need to get to the Portal Hallway."she summed up, running ahead.

"I figured."Lukas muttered, looking down and pulling out a necklace.

Xara saw the necklace and tried not to laugh. "You were going to ask to be your girlfriend weren't you?"she asked her eldest.

Lukas nodded, putting the necklace back where it belongs. "Yeah but she keeps telling me now's not the time or not now Lukas."he groaned.

"Woah! What happened here?"Jesse asked aloud, looking around the Portal Hallway.

The Hallway full of Portals going everywhere was destroyed. Fire and holes were located everywhere even Nether Portals were everywhere. Seeing something on the ground, Jesse picked it up.

"It's a note."she said, brushing the dirt off of it.

"From who?"Lukas asked her.

Jesse shook her head, flipping the note over and over. "I have no idea. It doesn't say."she summed up.

"Then read it Jesse."Xara told her.

"It says 'Dear Jessica,

I know you're somewhere in this world and I won't rest until your brought dead to my boss. We have orders to kill you if me or my team find you and your friends. Your fellow friends will be captured and tortured while you seek the pain of seeing your friends in horrible pain. Don't even think about getting your mother, she's already dead. Your next on the list Princess Jessica.

Sincerely,

Team Razorslice aka Inferno, Solstice, and Buttons.

P.S. BE CAREFUL, WE HAUNT EVERYONE AND EVERYTHING. WE ARE WATCHING AS YOU READ THIS NOTE."

"A little creepy isn't it?"Lukas said.

"Well that's satisfying to know my father wants me dead."Jesse said sarcastically.

"What kind of a name is Buttons?"Xara laughed.

"At least it's not Smoochy Cutecheeks or Lord Van ThunderPork VI. Those were adorable but stupid names."Jesse replied, laughing.

"Those were awesome names!"Lukas argued, laughing.

Pretty soon, all three of them were laughing at everything they said. Lukas then remembered something.

Lukas turned to Jesse. "Where's your dragon and bird? Weren't they with you?"he asked her, thinking of the ice dragon and black bird he saw Jesse with when he first saw her again.

Jesse thought for a minute. "Glacier's still here and Onyx is being watched by Olivia. In fact, Glacier is right here."Jesse said, smirking when she saw her lovable ice dragon in the shadows, swishing her ice tail back and forth behind Lukas.

"Where."Lukas said, feeling a hot breath on his neck.

He turned around and there sitting in the shadows, was Glacier. Xara gasped at the dragon.

"Glacier meet Lukas and Xara, Lukas and Xara meet Glacier. There now you've met!"Jesse said, introducing them to Glacier.

Glacier nudged her friend/rider and gestured to her back.

ROAR!Came the shrieking sound of a black and ocean blue dragon. He turned his head, looking at Lukas. He gave the blond boy a dragon grin as he summed his lighting, firing a lighting blast.

"What type of dragon are you?"Lukas asked the dragon.

The lighting dragon looked at Glacier and spoke to her in dragonese.

Glacier nodded and grabbed a branch. In the ground, she used the branch and wrote the type of dragon he is.

"Hey I've seen those ruins before!"Lukas blurted out as Jesse laughed.

"'He is a Skrill.'"Jesse translated Glacier's ruins.

Xara and Lukas's mouths dropped.

"How! I spent 6 hours trying to decipher those ruins and you can understand them like lickety split?!"Xara yelled angrily.

Jesse rubbed Glacier's head. "Thank my wonderful parents! Oh, wait! One of them is a psychopath who enjoys killing."she said with a straight face.

The Skrill nudged Lukas as Lukas shyly held his hand out. The Skrill pushed his head into Lukas's hand.

"What are going to call him?"Xara asked her son.

Lukas looked at the black and ocean blue Skrill, thinking of a name. He looked up at the sky and thought of the perfect name.

"Storm. I'm gonna call you Storm."Lukas said as he stared into bright blue eyes.

Storm nodded his black head and popped his head underneath Lukas's legs as the blond suddenly was sitting on top of Storm.

"Let's ride."Jesse said from a top Glacier.

—-

"This is the police! Open up!"said an officer as they arrived at Soren's house.

Soren peeked through the eyehole on the door, stepping away and grabbing his iron sword in the process. The banged open as police officers rushed in. Soren killing a few as he attempted to make an escape. The captain caught up to him and kicked him.

"Soren Hall. You are under arrest, put your hands up."said the captain as he handcuffed Soren.

"You have the right to an attorney. Anything you say will and can be used against you."said another officer.

Late that night, a report came on the news. This report catching everyone's attention.

"Soren Hall was arrested a few hours ago and will be sent to Sunshine Institutes."the reporter on the news said.

—-

 **I couldn't come up with a better prison name so I went with the one I know. Anyways, second to last chapter! XD! You guys have so much support for this story that I can't thank you enough.**

 **31 will be out soon! Enjoy the ending of the story!**

 **-Ellie**


	32. 31 - Returning Home

**Last chapter guys! I hoped you enjoyed this story as much as I did! Sequel is planned called Rise of Shadows! Chapter 31 enjoy!**

 _Previously on Dark Veins:_

 _Lukas looked at the black and ocean blue Skrill, thinking of a name. He looked up at the sky and thought of the perfect name._

 _"Storm. I'm gonna call you Storm."Lukas said as he stared into bright blue eyes._

 _Storm nodded his black head and popped his head underneath Lukas's legs as the blond suddenly was sitting on top of Storm._

 _"Let's ride."Jesse said from a top Glacier._

 _"Soren Hall. You are under arrest, put your hands up."said the captain as he handcuffed Soren._

 _"You have the right to an attorney. Anything you say will and can be used against you."said another officer._

 _Late that night, a report came on the news. This report catching everyone's attention._

 _"Soren Hall was arrested a few hours ago and will be sent to Sunshine Institutes."the reporter on the news said._

(No one's POV)

Herobrine turned off the tv once he heard Soren was arrested before smirking. He was quite pleased with the result of giving police evidence of Soren leading Project Witherstorm. He supposedly supported that project but didn't after getting badly injured due to Project Witherstorm being unleashed on thousands of people. That day was a record of kills, killing over 9 million people and injuring over 50 million.

"Sir. I have a location."called Solstice from her computer.

On the screen was a map of the world and a yellow dot was placed in what would be BeaconTown.

"There." Solstice pointed to the yellow dot with her finger. "That's where Jessica is. If I zoom in then,"she zoomed in on her map using the mouse.

"BeaconTown."Herobrine growled.

He had heard of it from Aiden and was told who ran the city. Someone named Jesse ran the town but he didn't know who.

"Go, find her friends and kidnap them, now!"Herobrine ordered Buttons and Inferno.

The men nodded and disappeared with yarn and flames. Herobrine turned to Solstice with a wicked grin.

"I have a job for you."he told her, still wickedly grinning.

Solstice smirked evilly. "What is it?"she asked.

"Aiden told me that Jessica has a boyfriend, I want you to go kidnap him."he ordered her.

"Of course sir. What does he look like?"she questioned him, accepting the order.

Herobrine pulled out a photo Aiden gave him and handed it over to her. Solstice looked down at the photo, wide eyes looking back up.

"You want me to kidnap Lukas?!"she shouted in disbelief.

She knew that was Lukas because of his signature looks. He was a good friend to her even though she was best friends with Xara and knew fairly well that her sons either of them were off limits. That didn't mean Solstice couldn't be friends with them. Three years ago she had met Isa, Xara's ally/friend. She was beautiful and was currently a Queen, Solstice then knew that she could never be with the man she once loved. Soren.

Red-orange eyes looked up. "I will do it."she said.

Herobrine gave her a wicked grin and laughed evilly.

"Good now go!"he ordered her as she left, disappearing with stars.

—-

KNOCK! KNOCK!Came the sound of the door. Jesse, not moving from her spot, just started doodling in her notebook. Lukas went to answer the door, glancing at Jesse as he walked to the door. He opened it and rolled his eyes. Standing in the door was none other than Aiden.

"What are you doing here Aiden?"Lukas asked, confused as to why his brother was here.

Aiden smirked. "Oh I'm not Aiden. You remember me right? I sure you hope you do."the fake Aiden said.

Lukas backed away slowly and bumped into Jesse, who grabbed her sword and tossed him his bow and quiver. He fired an arrow at the fake Aiden.

"Who is that?"Jesse asked Lukas.

Lukas fired another arrow while Jesse slashed the fake Aiden's arm.

"Nice try Lukas. You can't fight me. You're not strong enough."retorted fake Aiden.

"I know that's you Solstice! Get away from us!"he shouted, revealing the fake Aiden's identity.

The fake Aiden turned into a women with light yellow and midnight blue armor. Her red-orange eyes glaring at Lukas.

"Herobrine will find you both and when he does he's going to."she motioned her hand going across her neck. "kill you Jessica."she finished, disappearing with stars.

"She works for my father? No wonder she wanted us."Jesse muttered.

"Hey it's okay. We'll live."he told her.

Lukas faced Jesse with a huge smile on his face. He pulled out the necklace and kept his hand closed around it.

"Jesse,"he took her hand in his. "I love you more than anything in the world and I would be so happy if you were my girlfriend. Will you be my girlfriend?"he finally got to ask her what he's been trying to ask for weeks.

Jesse nodded. "Yes Lukas. I will."she told him, giving him a kiss on his lips.

He kissed her back as the two broke apart and Lukas gave Jesse the necklace. The necklace was sliver with emerald and lapis all around and a heart with the initials L & J in the middle. Lukas looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Do you like it?"he asked her.

"I don't like it Lukas."she pranked him.

Lukas looked down, not knowing she was planking him.

Jesse laughed. "I love it!"she said.

Lukas chuckled. "You pranked me? Why did you prank me?"he muttered to himself.

Jesse kissed his cheek. "You're fun to prank."she told him.

Lukas shook his head, smiling. "Aww thanks beautiful."he said, taking her hand in his.

Lukas and Jesse walked out of BeaconTown, heading to where Xara, Petra, Warden, Axel and Olivia were waiting. Upon arriving, the group saw the couple intertwined hands. Petra, Xara, and Olivia all squealed and fangirled.

"Hey everyone, what's this for?"Lukas asked, holding hands with Jesse.

Xara and Warden walked up to the couple.

"We all wanted to say goodbye to you two."Warden told Lukas.

Lukas hugged his parents, not wanting to let go. Jesse tapped his shoulder causing him to break away.

"Have fun you guys!"called Axel and Olivia in unison.

"Don't worry we'll plan your wedding! Oh and don't forget to have fun! If you know what I mean."Petra called as Lukas and Jesse went red in their faces.

"Bye everyone! We'll be back if any danger comes!"Jesse yelled as she and Lukas headed off.

Lukas turned to his girlfriend. "Ready?"he asked her.

"I'm ready to go home."Jesse told him, as the two walked on into the distance.

—-

 **Awww! Ending is here! Anyways, I hope you guys loved this story as much as I did writing it. Don't forget to check out the sequel called Rise of Shadows! Which will be out soon!**

 **1.11K on this story currently! Thank you guys so much! In my opinion, this story is better than my other Lukesse book (The Fate of The Order) XD!**

 **Now Lukas and Jesse are together and going to be living in Sky City where Jesse will be trained by her mom to become the rightful princess. Herobrine will still 'try' to find her and her friends. Aiden has Isa captured but Jesse doesn't know he's there or her mom is in danger. The sequel will be more action packed and love will be playing a major role in the sequel.**

 **Hoped you guys enjoyed this story! Thanks for reading!**

 **-Ellie**


End file.
